<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Secret Heir by 1Jemmagirl22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618938">The Secret Heir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Jemmagirl22/pseuds/1Jemmagirl22'>1Jemmagirl22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5x13 never happened but Klaus and Elijah still died, Alaric Saltzman Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elena Gilbert Bashing, Esther is good, F/M, Finn is good, Fix-It, Klaroline baby, Mate bonds, Mates, Nature Needs Balance, OP Mikaelson daughters, Rebekah never wanted the cure, Resurrection, Secret Children, i bend the rules of cannon, multiple magical miracle babies, the Mikaelsons get a happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Jemmagirl22/pseuds/1Jemmagirl22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Legacies 2x16</p><p>While Hope is asleep she has a vision of a strange girl and none other than her own evil grandmother Esther. When Kol wakes her up and her young cousin tells her about an unknown Mikaelson what chaos can unfold.</p><p>With an angry Alaric, a large amount of Mikaelson resurrections to achieve, her fathers secret wife, and her family's potents for evil unknown relatives who should be dead it will defiantly be an interesting year.</p><p>Klaus and Elijah still died but i don't take any of 5x13 as cannon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson/Sage, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh boy, i literally had this idea as i was watching season 5. I have multiple ideas of Hope waking up but this one is my favorite. </p><p>I'm really messing with cannon but why not. I think the ending sucked and i want Klaroline and Hope to have cousins (By that i mean Kolvina kids). Esther and Finn will be good because i like it when all Mikaelsons are on the same team, (Except Mikael). </p><p>This will be heavily Klaroline and Kolvina but Hope has an important role too.</p><p>Also i realize my reasons for Hopes sleep may be wrong but it works for this so just go with it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kol POV:</p><p>Kol looked at his phone to find that none other than Alaric Saltzman was calling. He rolled his eyes. “Well hello Alaric what did my amazing niece do to warrant a call.”</p><p>“We need your help. It’s about Hope.” At the words Kol’s smiled dropped and he spun around to see Davina had heard, her hybrid hearing picking it up.</p><p>“What the hell is wrong with Hope?” Kol growled.</p><p>“She’s in an enchanted sleep. I considered calling Freya but you are an expert at magic.”</p><p>“Exactly how did she get herself into an enchanted sleep?” Kol asked trying not to break the phone in his hand.</p><p>“It happened after she went into Josie’s head to stop the darkness from consuming her. Please Kol you need to get here and help she’s been asleep for three weeks.”</p><p>“We’ll be there in a few hours. And you’d better be ready to tell me what your crazy school did to my niece.”</p><p>He cancelled the call and threw his phone against the wall. Davina rushed over holding him to her to keep him calm. “It’s okay we can help her.”</p><p>“Let’s go darling I’ll get the plane ready you get a few Grimoir’s and start packing.”</p><p>Hope POV:</p><p>“Mommy Mommy.” The little girl yelled. She looked about three with short blond hair and shining blue eyes. Hope wasn’t sure where she was or what was going on but she saw the girl.</p><p>The girl had a small Necklace around her neck with a Mikaelson styled M. She also wore a gold locket with three sets of initials C. F. M, K. M, and A. R. M.</p><p>This confused Hope even more. Where exactly was she? Before she could think the picture changed the little girl vanished. Words flashed before her eyes. </p><p>Darkness. Magic. Resurrection. Klaus. Balance. Tribrid. Daughters. </p><p>“Don’t worry child.” Hope turned to see Esther. She had seen memories and pictures and the second she did she backed away.</p><p>“What do you want? Where am I?”</p><p>“That is not important. I don’t mean you or my family harm I found peace and was pulled back to make sure magic was balanced.”</p><p>“How?” Hope asked.</p><p>“When your father died magic was thrown out of balance conveniently it had already put a plan in place.”</p><p>“The girl.” Hope said questioningly.</p><p>Esther nodded. “Yes. That girl is one of three. You must know. You are waking as we speak but the dreams had to be shown. You must bring Niklaus back you must restore balance. If you don’t magic will begin to disintegrate.”</p><p>Hope nodded. The idea of her father coming back for whatever reason was amazing. </p><p>“And I must warn you my child. There is a darkness coming for that girl and her mother.”</p><p>Hope felt herself being pulled back from wherever she was and gasped awake. She found herself sitting in a coffin. A strange since of irony washed over her as she realized it must be in her blood.</p><p>“Hope.” Landon rushed over hugging her. </p><p>After he broke away Hope was grabbed again this time out of the coffin by her uncle Kol.</p><p>“What happened?” she asked as Kol pulled away. She found he and Landon weren’t alone. Alaric, Lizzie, Josie, MG, and Rafael were all in the room.</p><p>“You were trapped in a sleep spell darling.” Kol said. “Don’t worry just a nasty side effect. Davina broke you out she’ll be right back.”</p><p>Hope looked around confused. “Uncle Kol um did you use grandma’s Grimoir?”</p><p>Kol groaned. “Don’t tell me you got crazy visions of my psychotic mother.”</p><p>“Sorry uncle Kol. But um get this she wants to help with a great unnamed evil that is coming. Apparently my dad’s death caused an unbalance in nature.”</p><p>Kol sighed closing his eyes. “Why am I not surprised how long was that three years? I swear. What exactly did my darling mother say?”</p><p>“Wait you saw Esther?” Alaric asked.</p><p>Hope nodded. “She said something about protecting a child.”</p><p>“What child?” Josie asked.</p><p>“Hope.” She turned to see a nine-year-old girl with brown hair and blue eyes come running in and hug Hope. </p><p>Davina came in with a seven-year-old boy who looked like a mini Kol. “I did try and stop her.” she offered.</p><p>“Who are these kids?” Lizzie asked.</p><p>“My cousins.” Hope offered pulling away and smiling at the girl.</p><p>“You have cousins?” Alaric yelled.</p><p>“Calm down Ric. They were being well taught by my wife and me. I didn’t really want to send my children to a school where the headmaster tried to kill me.”</p><p>“Row give your cousin some room.” Davina said.</p><p>“Hope did you see it?” Rowena asked.</p><p>Hope looked surprised. “See what Row.”</p><p>“Grandma.” At her words Kol’s face became worried and Davina looked terrified.</p><p>“You saw Esther too?” Hope asked.</p><p>Rowena nodded. “Yes but only when she was talking to you. I saw the girl too. The one we have to protect. She has the same power as us.”</p><p>“What kind of power?” Alaric asked.</p><p>Rowena looked puzzled. “The power of a Mikaelson witch. And uncle Nik’s wolf power.”</p><p>“What do you mean uncle Nik’s power?” Davina asked.</p><p>Kol seemed to have realized something. “Rowena darling exactly who was this girl?”</p><p>“My cousin. Hope’s little sister. She’s uncle Nik and Caroline’s daughter. She’s like Hope, and she’s in danger. The darkness wants her.”</p><p>The whole room fell silent. Lizzie and Josie looked astonished. Alaric looked angry. Landon, MG, and Rafael looked confused. And Kol, Davina, and Hope looked worried.</p><p>“What darkness Sweetheart?” Kol asked as he leaned down next to his daughter.</p><p>“The ancient one. It wants to destroy magic. But grandma wants to help. She told me a way to bring back uncle Nik and than we can fight her.”</p><p>“Fight who?” Hope asked. </p><p>“Grandma said it was her mother.” </p><p>No One POV:</p><p>Esther watched Caroline closely from the afterlife. Turning to see Henrick, Finn, and Sage. Elijah and Hayley appeared in the clearing looking suspicious.</p><p>“What do you want mother?” he asked.</p><p>“I don’t want you dead my son. I want to help. And I think you must get me Niklaus.”</p><p>“Oh I’m here mother.” Klaus said entering the clearing. “Now why must you pull me away from self wallowing over the fact that Hope and my wife are living without me.”</p><p>“Because my son. I no longer wish to hurt you. In fact I’m helping Hope and your niece Rowena.”</p><p>“And why would you do that?” Elijah asked.</p><p>“Because, I want balance and my family safe. I have made sure you will all be able to come back. Even Finn and Sage. Nature needs balance and my grandchildren are the key, all four of them.”</p><p>“What do you mean four?” Elijah asked.</p><p>“Hope, Rowena and Henry Kol and Davina’s children, and Alexandra.”</p><p>“Who’s Alexandra?” Hayley asked.</p><p>“Klaus and Caroline’s daughter.” Her words sent a shock through the clearing. “And that daughter will be the key.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so this is the first of two long flashback chapters. This one is all Kolvina and explains all about the sctaery information given in chapter 1. Next chapter will be all Klaorline and than we get back to the present.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten years ago, one week after the season 4 finale.<br/>Davina POV:</p><p>Davina smiled as she flipped the page of one of Esther’s Grimoir. Kol had texted saying he would be back soon and bearing gifts.</p><p>Her eyes landed on a strange page. She squinted at the words. They were names with lines bonding them. </p><p>At the top was Freya’s name with a line drawn across to someone named Keelin.<br/>Than there was Finn’s name with a line to someone named Sage.<br/>Elijah with a line drawn to Hayley.<br/>Klaus with a line drawn to someone named Caroline.<br/>Kol with a line drawn to her own name.<br/>And finally Rebekah with a line drawn to Marcel.</p><p>It was strange she couldn’t tell why Esther would put this in her Grimoir. Before she could dwell on the strange prophetic page Kol opened the door.</p><p>She put the book down and got up kissing him as she smiled. “Now where were you?”</p><p>Her smirked. “I said I was getting gifts. And gifts I’ve brought. As well as delightful plane ticket to Paris tomorrow.”</p><p>Davina’s eyes lit up. “What kind of gifts?”</p><p>Kol pulled away and brought out a large black velvet box. He handed it to her. She opened it to reveal a beautiful Necklace with a diamond pendant and matching earrings. </p><p>“Oh my god Kol this is beautiful. Where? How?” her eyes shinned with tears.</p><p>“They’re made from the Paragon diamond.” She stared in shock. </p><p>“What?” she let out. The love she felt for him could not be described and the diamond was one of the few things tied to them.</p><p>“I want you to always be able to have a piece of it. You can even still use it to draw power. But those aren’t the only piece’s.”</p><p>Davina looked at him confused. Her eyes widened as he took out another smaller black velvet box. She gasped slightly at the idea of what it was.</p><p>“Davina Claire I love you more than anything in the world. I love you every second of every day and I will love you for eternity. Always and Forever, till forever ends. So will you marry me?”</p><p>The ring was gorgeous and made of the same diamond as the other pieces. Her head spun, every thought fuzzy at the prospect of marrying Kol.</p><p>“Yes. Yes Kol I will marry you. I will do anything for you.” He grabbed her spinning her around kissing her. </p><p>When they broke apart they stayed inches from each other. “Our flight for Paris leaves tomorrow I’m going to show you all of my favorite places everywhere in the world.”</p><p>She smiled kissing him again. With in seconds he had vamp sped them into their bedroom. They could feel the magic that formed the power in their actions. </p><p>One week later<br/>Kol POV:</p><p>Kol and Davina were leaving Paris the next day. They had been enjoying their time in the city as a newly engaged couple. Kol smiled as flipped through his mothers Grimoir watching Davina eat a pastry.</p><p>“Kol I was wondering if w could talk about our wedding?” she asked.</p><p>Kol sighed putting the Grimoir down. “Very well my love. I think we should just get married as soon as possible. I want you to be my wife. We can do it anywhere you want and it can be as fancy as you wish.”</p><p>Her eyes lit up. “Can we get married in a castle?”</p><p>Kol laughed. “Yes my darling. How about we do that in a few days once we’re in England.”</p><p>She jumped up kissing him. “Thank you. Her eyes darted to the Grimoir a look of recognition passed over her eyes.</p><p>“What is it darling?” he asked brushing a strand of hair from her face.</p><p>“When I was looking in Esther’s Grimoir a week ago I saw a page with a bunch of names including ours and lines connecting them. It was the next one.”</p><p>Kol quickly flipped the page and his mouth dropped open. “Bloody hell. She actually did it.”</p><p>“Did what?” Davina asked.</p><p>“A bond spell, or a predicting one. A spell to determine her children’s mates. Henrick isn’t on here so he never had one. Well lets see Finn and his strumpet, Elijah and the wolf, Bekah and Marcel, you and me, and oh look at that Nik and his baby vamp.”</p><p>“Cami?” Davina questioned.</p><p>Kol laughed. “No offence to Camille darling but she was not the love of my brothers life. In fact I think he fell for her because of this little thing. I’m not surprised it’s Caroline.”</p><p>Kol began to tell Davina the full story of Mystic Falls and of his brother and Caroline including the things he had seen from the other side.</p><p>“Wow he must really love her. So wait their mates. We’re mates.”</p><p>Kol smiled. “That we are my darling there’s more on mates in here but we can look at that later. How about we pack and than discuss the wedding. I think a Harrods dress would suit you nicely.”</p><p>Two weeks later<br/>Davina POV:</p><p>Davina smiled as she twirled in her wedding dress. It was beautiful and Kol had made her so happy. They had compelled themselves Balmoral castle is Scotland and were getting married out in the garden. </p><p>The only people invited were Josh and Freya. Freya would be marring them properly to insure the bonding and Josh was their guest.</p><p>Josh came and walked Davina down the aisle. She smiled as she saw Kol. She was so excited to be marrying him.</p><p>Freya did the ceremony smiling as Kol and Davina kissed. As they did a wave of magic flowed around them. </p><p>“Freya.” Kol said worried.</p><p>She smiled. “It’s fine Kol. It’s just the bonding. Now I think we should celebrate.”</p><p>Two months later<br/>Davina POV:</p><p>Davina smiled as she kissed Kol. Ever since their wedding they had been traveling all over Europe seeing all of the best places.</p><p>“Are you sure you shouldn’t be resting darling.” Kol said as he broke away.</p><p>Davina had been feeling tired and sick for two weeks but she refused to stop their trip. “I’m fine Kol. I promise. It’s probably just exhaustion.”</p><p>Kol frowned. “I don’t like the sound of that. Maybe we should look through my mothers Grimoir. It could have something to do with the mate bond.”</p><p>Davina sighed pulling away; she stood up but immediately wavered and fell right back into Kol. “Darling.” He said wordily.</p><p>“Okay.” She said as her head spun. “Maybe we can look through Esther’s Grimoir.”</p><p>Kol quickly picked her up and sped her into their bedroom. “I got you darling. I’m calling Freya. Right now.” She sighed. He worried too much. </p><p>Kol POV:</p><p>“Hello brother.” Freya said answering the phone.</p><p>“Freya I need your help. Now!”</p><p>“What’s wrong Kol?” she asked.</p><p>“Davina. She’s sick and I’m not sure why. I think it has something to do with the mate bond.”</p><p>He could hear Freya gulp. “Well than I believe I know what’s wrong with her.”</p><p>“What is it sister?” he asked.</p><p>She sighed. “She’s pregnant. It’s a side effect of the mate bond. Sex the night of the union of a bond as powerful as yours would create a child.”</p><p>“Freya I’m a vampire. I don’t have Nik’s werewolf loophole.” He said trying to rap his head around her words.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. Mates can have children vampire or not. But because you completed the bond magic decided to give you a child. It’s magic gift. The child will likely be a hybrid and be able to make more of its own. If Davina is weak it’s because the baby is too much for her to handle. I suggest feeding her your blood, it will help her with the baby.”</p><p>Kol sighed. “Thank you Freya.” The idea of a child his child with Davina made him far happier than he expected.</p><p>“One more thing Kol. I won’t tell anyone in the family but I think you should. Or at least Hope and Rebekah. Hope would love a cousin.”</p><p>“I will Freya. I promise.” He said hanging up the phone and speeding into the other room. He found Davina lying on the bed staring up at the celling.</p><p>“Are you okay darling?” he asked.</p><p>She sighed sitting up and looking at him. He could see her cheeks had tearstains and she looked worried. “What’s wrong with me Kol? I’m scared.” </p><p>He ran over grabbing her, “Sh, sh darling it’s okay. I got you. Nothing. Nothings wrong. I promise. I called Freya. Nothings wrong you’ll just need my blood for a little while.”</p><p>Davina looked up at him confused. “I don’t understand if nothings wrong why do I feel this way. Why do I need your blood?”</p><p>Kol pulled away smiling as he cradled her face in his hands. “The bond has a perk. It just caused a slight side effect. Your pregnant darling.”</p><p>Her mouth dropped open. “What.”</p><p>“Freya said when a bond as strong as ours is completed magic always gives the mates a child. It’s how it works.”</p><p>“So I’m pregnant. With our baby.” She began to cry again.</p><p>“It will all be okay darling. I promise. Our baby will be fine.” </p><p>“Why do I need to drink your blood?” she asked as her hand absentmindedly went to her stomach.</p><p>“Freya said to help you carry the baby. It’s a side affect of its power. It’ll be a hybrid.”</p><p>Davina smiled. “Okay. Now I think you should give me some blood so we can start thinking about a beautiful home for our baby.”</p><p>Kol smirked biting into his wrist and handing it to her. “Have at it darling.”</p><p>Three months later <br/>Davina POV:</p><p>Davina smiled as she leaned over the balcony of her and Kol’s hotel room. They were in Germany exploring all his favorite spots. Ever since she had found out she was pregnant Kol had been insistent on them seeing some of his favorite spots before she had the baby.</p><p>They had found a lovely house in Scotland they would live in. Kol had been reluctant over the past few months to let Davina out of his site for fear something could happen.</p><p>“Enjoying the view darling.” Kol said as he came up beside her.</p><p>She shivered slightly at the cold breeze. “It’s a beautiful city. But maybe next we could go to Belgium. I here they have good chocolate.”</p><p>Kol laughed. “Anywhere we want darling.”</p><p>Kol kissed her against the railing. He vamp sped them into the other room kissing her against the wall. They were interrupted by the ringing of his phone.</p><p>Kol pulled away groaning. “I swear if that’s Bekah calling to say Nik has gone on another murder spree I will loose it.”</p><p>He walked over picking up the phone and sighing. “Hello Freya.”</p><p>Kol POV:</p><p>“Hello brother. I have some news you might find interesting.”</p><p>Kol tensed. “And what would that be.”</p><p>“It’s about your child.” The words hit Kol like waves.</p><p>“What about my child sister.”</p><p>Freya sighed. “It will be a hybrid and be able to hybrids of its own. Possibly including Davina.”</p><p>Kol froze, his eyes widening. “You’re sure.”</p><p>“Yes brother I am. Just so you know.” She hung up the phone and Kol simply stared. </p><p>“Kol what is it?” Davina asked as she came over.</p><p>“Freya said our child can create witch vampire hybrids. She could make you a hybrid.”</p><p>Davina gasped slightly. “You mean.”</p><p>Kol smiled. “You can be immortal and keep your magic.”</p><p>Before he could speak Davina rushed forward kissing him.</p><p>Four months later<br/>Davina POV:</p><p>Davina smiled down at the baby she held in her hands. Her and Kol’s few day old daughter. She sat in in a chair looking out at the garden as she felt Kol come up behind her.</p><p>“How is our littlest witch?” he asked sitting down next to them.</p><p>“She’s perfect.” Rowena Freya Mikaelson had been born a little under a week before. </p><p>“Do you want to become a hybrid?” he asked as he took Rowena from Davina. </p><p>She smiled. “I do, but not yet. I want to maybe wait a year or two. Maybe we could have another baby.”</p><p>Kol smiled widely. “Now that sounds like a excellent idea darling.”</p><p>17 months later<br/>Davina POV:</p><p>Davina laughed as Kol played with Row. He was showing her the page of a Grimoir and telling her stories about magic.</p><p>The little girl was barely more than one and her powers were already showing. Davina had had to make her an enchanted bracelet like hope to help contain her power.</p><p>Davina turned slightly feeling dizzy. She knew the feeling and had been ignoring it for weeks. She was to worried to tell Kol. She walked out onto the balcony. They had decided to take Rowena on trips every month at this month they had taken her to Italy.</p><p>“Sweetheart I think its time for a nap.” She heard Kol go into Rowena’s bedroom and than a second later he was next to her his arm around her waist.</p><p>“What’s the matter my love.” He asked as she turned to face him.</p><p>She sighed. “Nothing. Really. It’s just. I’m scared.”</p><p>Kol frowned. “Of what darling.”</p><p>She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I’m pregnant.”</p><p>She could feel him tense. “What.” He whispered.</p><p>“I know I am. The symptoms from last time our back. Are you okay?”</p><p>Kol’s face turned into a wide smile. “Why wouldn’t I be darling? We’re having another baby.”</p><p>“I know and I’m so happy but I’m worried about what might happen. When I was pregnant with Rowena it almost killed me at some points. What if I die?”</p><p>Kol hugged her keeping her close. “You won’t. I’ll insure it. You have our baby’s blood in you. If it kills you you’ll come back a hybrid. I promise I won’t loose you. Not now, not ever.”</p><p>Davina smiled kissing him. “Always and Forever.”</p><p>9 months later<br/>Davina POV:</p><p>Davina smiled as Kol chased Rowena around the garden. She cradled her son in her arms. Henrick Joshua Mikaelson was a beautiful baby. </p><p>When he had been born Davina had died and come back a hybrid. Kol and Davina had decided not to mention it to his family for a while. They didn’t even know about Henrick.</p><p>“Mommy. Mommy.” Rowena yelled running over to her. </p><p>“Come back here littlest witch.” Kol said as he skidded to a stop in front of them.</p><p>“Have you been playing with daddy?” Davina asked as she handed Henry to Kol. </p><p>Rowena nodded. “Yes mommy. Since I’ve been good can you start teaching me magic.”</p><p>Davina sighed. “Yes my darling very soon.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four years ago, after 5x12, the day Klaus dies.<br/>Caroline POV:</p><p>“Hello Klaus.” He turned to face her. It nearly killed her what was happening. That she would loose him before she ever had him.</p><p>“Caroline. What are you doing here?”</p><p>She smiled sadly. “I’m here to insure you keep one of your promises.” She took out her phone playing the voicemail he had left her so many years ago.</p><p>“You kept it.” He said stunned.</p><p>She nodded. “I. I know you have to do this. But I can’t let you die without making sure you know you have me.”</p><p>His eyes widened. “What do you mean?”</p><p>She walked forward closing the distance and kissing him. It had been so long since she last kissed him and the feeling she got when she did had never gone away. </p><p>He broke away staring at her in shock. “Caroline. You. I don’t understand.”</p><p>“I can’t let you die without having you once.” She said. “I love you. I have for a very long time. And I want you to know before you die that some day you’ll see me again. You will always have me. Always and forever, till forever ends.”</p><p>He smiled sadly as he pushed a strand of hair out of her face. He kissed her again. The love connected them in a way she had never felt before. </p><p>“Brother.” They broke apart to find Freya looking between the two worried.</p><p>“Sister, I will be dead soon. I would very much like to spend as much time as possible with Caroline before I can’t.”</p><p>Freya sighed. “I’m not surprised. You are mates. And I think it would be best that you completed it before you die brother.”</p><p>Klaus and Caroline both froze. “Mates.” She whispered.</p><p>Freya nodded. “Yes. Mate bonds are special. If you don’t complete it before you die neither of you will ever find piece.”</p><p>Klaus pulled Caroline close to him. “Love?” he didn’t have to ask. She knew what he meant. All she could do was nod.</p><p>Klaus turned to Freya. “Very well sister. What exactly does it entail.”</p><p>“A wedding. It completes the bond. Come with me. We can do it at the plantation. I would suggest you two get changed. I know you Niklaus, you wouldn’t get married without style.”</p><p>They did as Freya said. Klaus gave Caroline a gorgeous white dress and grabbed a beautiful diamond ring. Caroline gasped at the sight.</p><p>“Where did you?”</p><p>Klaus smiled. “I may or may not have bought this after our little escapade in the woods. I wanted to always be ready to marry you.”</p><p>The ceremony was short but she could feel the bond. The power tied to their love. She berried the fact he would be dead in hours under the fact that she was now married and happy.</p><p>After the ceremony Freya left and Klaus took them to a mansion on the outskirts of the city. He took her to a studio. “I had this house made for us.”</p><p>Her eyes widened. “What.”</p><p>He smiled. “I had everything made for the day you came. There are deeds and millions of dollars all throughout the house. Cloths and keys to bank accounts. Private plains and cars. Almost all of my art. Everything you could ever want.”</p><p>He turned around kissing her and smiling. “When I’m gone I want you to have everything you ever want. Whether its now or once your daughters are dead I don’t care. But this house can always be your sanctuary. The only person who knows about this place is Freya because she spelled it so even though you’re a vampire only you can invite anyone vampire or not in.”</p><p>By now she was in tears. “Oh Nik. I love you so much. I promise I’ll be happy. But I won’t give up. I can’t. I’ll bring you back. I promise.”</p><p>He smiled. “Now love as this is our wedding day and we still have a few hours.”</p><p>She cut him of by kissing him. He sped them to the wall kissing her with so much love she couldn’t take it. It had never felt like this before. </p><p>The magic of the bond flowed around them the love being amplified to new heights. They sped into their bedroom. She ripped of Klaus’s jacket as he kissed her. </p><p>The gorgeous white dress quickly fell of her body as she kissed him with a love she had never felt before. She could feel the magic in their bond pulse as they kissed.</p><p>It didn’t matter that he would be dead in a few hours. It didn’t matter that her heart would shatter in mere hours. Nothing mattered but the love she felt for him and the joy she felt at being his wife.</p><p>Klaus POV:</p><p>He sighed as he hugged Caroline. They lay in bed. The sun was setting and he knew in a few minutes he would have to go back to the compound and say goodbye.</p><p>“Caroline.” He whispered. She sat up her face was sad. He knew how much pain she felt because he felt it too. “Caroline.”</p><p>She nodded sadly. “I know. I know Nik. I love you. So so much. You have to go. I know.”</p><p>His body aced he couldn’t bear to leave her but he couldn’t let Hope die. He rarely cried but today was the exception. He pulled forward kissing her one last time</p><p>He knew it would be their last kiss for a very long time. He was not ever selfish with Caroline. He would rather not be able to see her for a thousand years than have her die.</p><p>Caroline kissed him slowly pulling away. She was crying as they held each other. “Goodbye Nik. I love you.”</p><p>“Goodbye Caroline. I love you Always and Forever.”</p><p>“Always and Forever.” She whispered.</p><p>Later that night, after Klaus and Elijah died<br/>Caroline POV:</p><p>Caroline was sitting in Klaus’s studio flipping through a sketchbook and drinking a glass of blood when she felt a wave of magic. She knew what it meant. He was dead. Klaus was dead. </p><p>Her heart shattered. He was gone truly gone. She dropped the book and her glass ignoring the shattering glass. She rushed out of the room and in to the library. </p><p>She searched through the library throwing Grimoir after Grimoir onto the floor. She couldn’t take it. She felt the bond and all the pain. </p><p>She through another Grimoir on the floor but this time she stopped dead. She stopped dead. She could hear a heartbeat I tiny tiny heartbeat. </p><p>No. She couldn’t. She ran over to the kitchen wear Klaus had told her Freya had left the Grimoir pages on mate bonds. She flipped until she found one.</p><p>She stared at the words. She was pregnant. It was a side affect. Magic’s side affect. She was pregnant with Klaus’s baby. Her baby. Her blood.</p><p>She cried again falling to the floor. She couldn’t stand it. Going back to Mystic Falls. She wouldn’t be able to. She would have to give Alaric an excuse. Say she was looking for a merge or recruiting but she couldn’t go back if she was pregnant.</p><p>She looked around the house. Her house. A house Klaus had made for her. She smiled as she made her way into one of the other rooms. She ran her hands over the credit cards and plane tickets.</p><p>She was going somewhere beautiful. She would show her baby everything Klaus would have wanted. She just hoped that somewhere Klaus would watch and know she would be happy. Because with their baby she could at least try.</p><p>Three months later<br/>Caroline POV:</p><p>Caroline sighed as she looked over he balcony. She was in Paris staying at the penthouse sweet of the most expensive hotel. She only cried every so often when she was doing something she knew Klaus would have liked.</p><p>She had taken to wearing loose cloths to hide the small bump. She hoped she would never run into anyone she knew. The only person who knew about her daughter and the bonding was Bonnie.</p><p>She had told her when she had run into her in Paris. Once the she had told her everything Bonnie had promised to keep it a secret.</p><p>Caroline didn’t tell the Mikaelson’s because she knew it would only sadden them more. She debated telling Hope and Freya but decided not to at the moment. She knew Bonnie could help her with her daughter’s magic but that Freya would be needed eventually. </p><p>She wasn’t even sure why she kept it a secret from everyone back home. She didn’t tell Damon or Elena because they would be disappointed and say she was disrespecting Stefan. She didn’t tell Alaric because she knew he hated Klaus and wouldn’t understand. And Matt and Jeremy well they would probably hate her.</p><p>She couldn’t tell anyone she just had to be okay for her daughter. No one could know. Alaric thought she was on a quest to stop the merge something she had already technically found a solution for. </p><p>Her phone rang. She sighed. “Hello Freya.”</p><p>“Hello Caroline.”</p><p>“I’m guessing you called for a reason.”</p><p>“You’re guessing correct. Your pregnant aren’t you?” she asked</p><p>Caroline sighed. “Yes. I’m guessing you’ve known the whole time.”</p><p>“Haven’t known. But have suspected. All completed mate bonds will conceive a child. I’m guessing your friend the Bennet witch is helping you.”</p><p>“Yes.” She answered.</p><p>She heard Freya nod. “And I’m guessing you wish to keep this a secret?”</p><p>“Yes. Freya I don’t want to make them sad with something like this. I don’t want to hurt Hope. I will tell everyone in time. But not yet.”</p><p>Freya sighed. “I understand. But be careful. It is possible your child might, change you powers.”</p><p>“I don’t understand.” Caroline said.</p><p>“It’s possible when you have her the magic could turn you into an original.” Freya answered.</p><p>“That’s possible?” </p><p>“Very.” Freya said. “When Davina had her son she died and became a hybrid with the powers of an original. I believe the same would happen for you. Be careful Caroline. If anyone were to find out Klaus Mikaelson had a second child.”</p><p>“I know Freya. I will be careful. I have a plan and a large variety of resources thanks to Klaus. I’ll be fine and so will our daughter.”</p><p>9 months later <br/>Caroline POV:</p><p>Caroline smiled down at her three months old daughter. They were still in Paris. Bonnie was visiting and currently out getting food.</p><p>Caroline loved her daughter. She had named her Alexandra Rebekah Mikaelson. She was beautiful and had Klaus’s eyes. </p><p>She had had Bonnie turn a beautiful bracelet Klaus had given her made into a magic blocking one for Alex when she needed it. She knew someday her daughter would need it.</p><p>“Care.” She turned to see Bonnie enter the hotel with a bag of food.</p><p>Caroline smiled. “Thanks Bon.”</p><p>Bonnie smiled. “Yes well this is certainly more fun than traveling the world alone. You sure you don’t want to move somewhere else.”</p><p>Caroline sighed. “The only place I would want to raise her is the house Klaus made for us. But I can’t bring her that close to New Orleans and Mystic Falls at least not yet.”</p><p>Bonnie sighed. “Well than. Lets open this food and discuss just how long you’re going to keep this little thing a secret.</p><p>Present time, the day before Kol wakes Hope.<br/>Caroline POV:</p><p>Caroline smiled as she watched Alex play. She had traveled around a lot but yet again she was back in Paris. Something about the city always kept her happy.  </p><p>Alex had started showing magic mere months after Bonnie had made her the bracelet and she now never took it off. Bonnie was off helping Caroline on her quest to bring Klaus back.</p><p>Caroline turned from her daughter and went to the balcony. She let herself cry. She didn’t do it often but just sometimes she did. “I need you Nik. Please come back.”</p><p>She couldn’t help it. She wouldn’t stop. “She needs you Nik. Our daughter needs you. I won’t let her grow up like Hope did always moving, without her father. She will know you and I’m sure.”</p><p>Like Freya had said Caroline was now an Original. It helped where your daughter was a Tribrid born of a mate bond. </p><p>“Mommy.” She turned to see Alex had walked in to the other room. Caroline quickly went over picking her daughter up.</p><p>“Yes sweetie.”</p><p>“Why were you crying mommy?”</p><p>Caroline sighed. “Mommy misses daddy. But don’t worry my darling. Aunt Bonnie and aunt Freya are working on a way to get him back. And so is mommy.”</p><p>“Can you tell me a story about daddy?”</p><p>Caroline smiled. “Of course sweetheart. How about I tell you about daddy’s painting.”</p><p>Before she could her phone buzzed. She quickly put Alex down. “One second Alex mommy has to go check her phone.”</p><p>She went over and picked it up. It was a text from Lizzie. <br/>‘Mom. Dad won’t listen. Hope had been in a magical sleep for weeks. He just called Kol but I’m worried. Me and Josie merged but we’re both alive. You need to come home.’</p><p>Caroline froze at all the information she had been told. She quickly dialed Freya’s number. “Hello Caroline.”</p><p>“Freya Lizzie just texted me. I think something is going on at the Salvatore school Kol is headed there now.”</p><p>“And are you?” she asked.</p><p>Caroline sighed. “Soon. But I need to insure Alex’s safety first. My daughter will not be put in danger by all of that.”</p><p>After Hope wakes.<br/>No One POV:</p><p>Klaus stared at his mother, as did everyone else in the clearing. “What do you mean my daughter?”</p><p>Esther sighed. “Come see for yourself Niklaus.” </p><p>Klaus came up and saw what Esther had been looking at. He saw Caroline playing with a little girl with Klaus’s eyes. “How.”</p><p>“The bond.” Finn answered. </p><p>Klaus growled. “If you hurt them.”</p><p>“Calm yourself Niklaus.” Esther said. “I do not wish them or anyone of my family harm. I wish to help. And as such. Very soon you my son will be brought back. And than so will the rest of you.”</p><p>“Why?” Elijah asked.</p><p>“Because you will be needed to stop her.”</p><p>“Stop who?” Finn asked.</p><p>“Valka, my mother.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked the Klaroline flashbacks. i change cannon a lot. We're finally getting into the actually plot chapter now. Tell me what you think about adding in some Elena bashing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kol POV:</p><p>“Grandma said it was her mother.”</p><p>The words sent shivers down his spine. Kol knew exactly who Rowena was talking about. “Davina call Marcel.”</p><p>“Kol.” She questioned.</p><p>“Him and Bekah need to come now. Rowena are you sure Esther said her mother?”</p><p>Rowena nodded. “Grandma said we needed to protect Caroline and cousin Alex. She said they could help us bring back uncle Nik. And Uncles Elijah and Finn. And aunts Sage and Hayley.”</p><p>Matt and Jeremy’s eyes were popping out of their heads. Alaric seemed to be seething. And the assorted students were extremely confused.</p><p>“Hope what’s going on?” Landon asked.</p><p>Hope herself looked extremely confused. “Well it seems the Mikaelson tradition of every decade resurrection fests have come a bit early.”</p><p>“You don’t seem nearly worried enough about this great evil.” Lizzie pointed out.</p><p>Hope snorted. “Ya well I’ve fought enough of my relatives to know they can all be killed. Especially if my dad is coming back, uncle Kol I think someone should call aunt Freya.”</p><p>“No need.” Freya said stepping into the room.</p><p>“Sister come to join the party.” Kol smirked.</p><p>“It seems so. Now shall I get an explanation on what the commotion is about.” Freya said.</p><p>“How exactly did you know to come here?” Davina asked.</p><p>“Caroline told me about an interesting text from Lizzie regarding Hope and magical sleeps.”</p><p>“What do you mean Caroline told you?” Alaric asked. “How do you even know Caroline?”</p><p>“Rowena already told us dad.” Lizzie smiled. “It seems Hope is now my step sister.”</p><p>Freya’s eyes snapped up. “What do you mean Rowena told you?”</p><p>“Ah yes that.” Kol said. “It seems Hope and my daughter are having dreams of mother dearest and you’ll love this one sister our dear grandmother.”</p><p>Freya paled. “She knows about Valka? Wait a minute why are they seeing Esther?”</p><p>“She wants to help.” Hope said. “She told me Caroline and my sister are the key to bringing dad and apparently everyone back.”</p><p>“And we believe her?” Freya asked. </p><p>“Well sister dear considering you’re the only one who could of completed brother and Caroline’s bond and allowed their child to come to be how about you elaborate.”</p><p>“What do you mean completed the bond?” Alaric asked angrily.</p><p>“Caroline and Klaus have a mate bond. Once complete magic decries all mates have a child. The were married the day Klaus died. Caroline said she would tell the rest of the family once she, I, and Bonnie Bennet had found a way to bring Klaus back. Or when Alexandra’s magic became to much.”</p><p>“What do you mean to much?” Davina asked.</p><p>“Mate bond children are extremely powerful and always posses magic. Adding the fact the child’s a Tribrid just makes her even more powerful.”</p><p>“Well you should call Caroline.” Hope said. “Esther warned me something was coming for her.”</p><p>“She should be fine for now. I believe she’s flying over as we speak. And anyway they couldn’t do much against her she’s an original now.”</p><p>“What do you mean she’s an Original?” Matt asked.</p><p>“When she had Alexandra she became an Original just like Davina did when having Henry. And I did when I turned using Rowena’s blood. It only worked do to mate magic and blood ties.”</p><p>“Oh Bekah will love this.” Kol smirked. </p><p>“I still think you should call Caroline.” Hope said.</p><p>Caroline POV:</p><p>Caroline held Alex as she quickly walked out of the airport and to her car. She was dropping Alex of at the house with Bonnie. She put Alex in the car and than stopped when her phone rung.</p><p>“Hello Freya.”</p><p>“Actually dearest sister in law its Kol. Now darling I’m a little sad you never told me but we’ll discuss later. I suggest you get to the Salvatore school now. And bring my niece with you.”</p><p>Caroline froze as he hung up. “Mommy.” </p><p>“Change of plans Sweetie we’re going to see your aunt Freya, uncle Kol, and your big sister.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a bit of a short chapter but it was mainly just filler. The next few are all exposition and bashing so be warned.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Davina POV:</p><p>She had called Marcel quickly telling him that he and Rebekah had to get to the Salvatore school quickly. After that she had returned to find Hope, Kol, Freya, and Alaric in a very heated argument.</p><p>It had been almost two hours at this point and Davina had put Rowena and Henry in Hope’s room with a protection spell. When she returned she found Hope about to crack.</p><p>“Ok that’s enough.” She yelled. “Mr. Saltzman just get over yourself. Caroline loved my dad. I don’t care if you think he’s the most evil person in the world he only ever did anything for his family. So either stop now or it will hurt.”</p><p>Kol smirked. “Well said dearest niece.”</p><p>Davina rolled her eyes. “Now that we’ve calmed down how about one of you explain who Valka is?”</p><p>Kol and Freya both paled. “Not yet.” Freya said. “Not until Rebekah gets here.”</p><p>“How about we discuss why we’re trusting Esther?” Matt asked. “I remember that woman and she is more untrustworthy than Klaus ever was.”</p><p>“Because I know we can.” Hope said. “I could feel it. The darkness. The danger. Esther wants to help. That’s why she won’t come back. Just her children, my mom, and Sage.”</p><p>Kol smirked. “I hope Finn is itching for revenge. I want Donavon dead.”</p><p>“No one is killing anyone.” Alaric growled. </p><p>“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Freya said, “You have no ground to stand on Alaric. If you try anything and I mean anything against Caroline I will personally kill you.”</p><p>“And why is that?” Jeremy asked. </p><p>“Because Caroline is my sister and her child is my niece. And most importantly when Niklaus comes back from the dead which he will one way or another. He will personally kill you and you know it.”</p><p>“Now I know this should be good.” Davina spun around to see Rebekah and Marcel. She smiled and quickly hugged them</p><p>“Bekah lovely of you to join us.” Kol smirked.</p><p>“Well when one of your only two sister in law’s calls your husband and says get to the school where your niece goes you come.”</p><p>“Sorry aunt Bekah but you actually have three sister in laws.” Hope smirked.</p><p>Rebekah’s mouth dropped open. “What do you mean I have three?”</p><p>Kol laughed. “Oh right well to sum up. Hope was in a magical sleep. I woke her up. She and my daughter saw mommy dearest talking about our lovely grandmother and resurrecting our brothers in dream visions. My daughter revealed Nik not only married sweet Caroline the day he died but also managed to create a mate bond Tribrid. Oh and death and doom follow your third niece.”</p><p>Both Rebekah and Marcel were in complete shock. Marcel spoke up first. “Well I feel we need more explanation but where is my granddaughter?”</p><p>“In Hope’s room with Henry.” Davina said.</p><p>“Who’s Henry?” Rebekah asked.</p><p>Kol and Davina cringed. Kol looked slightly scared. “Your ah nephew. We may have forgotten to mention.”</p><p>Rebekah’s eyes were bulging out of her head. “What the hell. Anything else I missed?”</p><p>“Probably Rebekah.” Caroline said as she entered the room. She heeled a three-year-old girl you would not doubt was related to Klaus. </p><p>No One POV:</p><p>“Why does your mother want my daughter?” Klaus asked.</p><p>Esther sighed. “Because she will want all my grandchildren. She wants power. More than Mikael, more than Dahlia, more than anyone ever has. And without you and your siblings alive she will succeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A short filler chapter but kind of needed. don't worry Klaroline will be reunited soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caroline POV:</p><p>As soon as the words left her mouth she knew it was like a match and a straw house. Everyone in the room turned to her. Matt, Jeremy, and Alaric all looked somewhere between angry and hurt. Her daughters seemed utterly confused. The Mikaelson’s were all either shell shocked or smirking. And the gathered Salvatore school students seemed slightly out of place.</p><p>She sighed turning to Freya. “Quick version please sister.”</p><p>Freya sighed. “Hope was in a magical sleep. She woke up. Her and Rowena saw Esther and Alex.”</p><p>“Oh and don’t forget the family resurrection and evil grandmother.” Kol added.</p><p>Caroline sighed. Alexandra stirred in her arms. “Aunty Freya” she said.</p><p>Freya smiled taking the girl from Caroline. “Hello sweetie. Caroline I’m going to put her with Rowena and Henry.”</p><p>“That’s a good idea. I believe this might get loud.” Caroline’s words were far more likely than she realized. Once Alexandra was out of earshot the room exploded.</p><p>“What the hell?” Alaric yelled. “You married Klaus. And had a secret daughter and didn’t tell anyone.”</p><p>“I told Bonnie and Freya.” She stated.</p><p>Kol couldn’t help laughing at that. “My my you are my favorite sister in law for sure. Now as entertaining as this blow up is, we have more important issues. You know like my evil grandmother.”</p><p>“What do you mean evil grandmother?” Rebekah asked.</p><p>Kol sighed. “I’m not surprised you don’t know. It was only ever me and Finn who were told, Finn as her favorite and me as the only one to pick up magic.”</p><p>“But why would that be a factor?” Marcel asked.</p><p>“Because Valka is dangerous.” Freya said entering the room. </p><p>“So wait.” Hope said. “My evil great grandmother wants Alexandra?”</p><p>Freya shook her head. “If Valka’s back it’s not just for Alex. She’ll want you and Rowena too.”</p><p>Davina tensed. “Why would she want my daughter?”</p><p>“The power of two mate bond children and two Mikaleson’s witch’s.” she answered.</p><p>“I think a full story might be better.” Marcel said.</p><p>“In the morning.” Caroline said. “I want Nik back and I want my daughter safe but I believe the large group of students should go to bed. Don’t worry Hope. All you’ll miss is a lot of yelling on those three’s parts.”</p><p>Hope sighed. “I’m not even gonna question. I’ll go to my room and check on the kids.”</p><p>“Mom.” Lizzie tried but Caroline held up a hand to stop her.</p><p>“Morning Lizzie. I’ll explain later. Just try ad block out your father’s screaming. Off you go.”</p><p>The assembled school students left the room leaving the Mikaelson’s and the remaining Mystic Falls inhabitants. Kol was the first to speak. “So who wants alcohol?”</p><p>“Really Kol?” Marcel asked.</p><p>“Well dearest brother in law. Little Gilbert killed me, Ric over there has a grudge against my family, oh and Donavon killed my brother. So yes alcohol.”</p><p>Hope POV:</p><p>She was floating. She wasn’t sure where but she was floating. Suddenly she stopped and found herself in a tower. The floor was painted with a triangle.</p><p>Each end had a specific mark, the top a wolf, the left a witch, and the right a Vampire. They seemed to be place marks. She looked around the castle.</p><p>“It’s not real.” Hope whirled around to see a tall woman with long golden blond hair. She looked almost like Freya but seemed to have a different air.</p><p>“Who are you?” Hope asked.</p><p>“My name is Astrid. And this is a symbol for what must be done to stop Valka.”</p><p>“How am I? I don’t understand.” Hope said.</p><p>“You will. As will you my girls.” Hope turned to see Rowena holding Alexandra’s hand. </p><p>“Your Astrid. Esther told me about you.” Rowena said.</p><p>Astrid nodded. “I would except her too. But don’t tell. Freya will. Now remember the symbol it will help. Your parents shall be back soon.”</p><p>“My dad.” Alexandra said. “He’ll be alive.”</p><p>“Yes my girl he will.” Astrid said. “Now it’s time you wake up.”</p><p>Hope jolted awake to find Rowena already holding Alexandra. Hope got up and quickly hugged the girls. </p><p>“Was that real?” Alexandra asked.</p><p>“Yes it was. Your Alexandra.”</p><p>The girl nodded. “And your Hope. You’re my sister. Mommy told me about you.”</p><p>No one POV:</p><p>Klaus froze. The idea of his daughters being used by another member of his family made him extremely angry. “Mother.”</p><p>Esther held up a hand. “I know. I must explain. But it is a long story. But the most important part is three. Three girls. Three Mikaelson’s witches.”</p><p>“Why three?” Hayley asked.</p><p>“Because Valka was one of three. Three sister witch’s, and together their power was nearly unstoppable.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another short chapter. next chapter is the big expo one. it might be slightly late as i have a deadline for two separate things that take massive amounts of time and my writing schedule might be slightly off. especially considering i'm writing four long somewhat expo and smut field chapters for my four diffirent fic's.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay first this is barely a chapter but i thought i would give you a tease. no i had to post something today because the Legacies season 3 trailer came out and made me want to bang my head against the wall.</p><p>SPOILERS for Legacies season 3 trailer:</p><p>Dear gods Hope is asleep and none of her relatives are coming really Julli Plec. and oh the old favorite the body swap resurrection i guess that's one horrid way to end a love triangle. Oh and best of all impending doom and danger. i can safely say if they put Landon in Rafe i will just retcon everything and pretend this is cannon. well until Caroline is killed of and reunited with Klaus in a Mystical afterlife. </p><p>I'm really curious as to what you guys thought of the chapter? please tell me in the comments.</p><p>Again sorry for the short chapter but next is expo and bashing times ten and i didn't have the time to write that at the moment. next chapter might be out next week but you might need to wait two weeks depending on how busy i am.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No One POV:</p><p>As the inhabitants of the afterlife and the Salvatore school argued magic swirled. Astrid watched all of it.</p><p>She knew it was coming. And when it did they would need to be ready. She focused her energy allowing for just a second Klaus and Caroline to see what the other saw. </p><p>Their bond was the strongest except possibly Kol and Davina’s. Bonds meant to be that should never have been touched. The medaling of others had caused this misbalance.</p><p>More than the death of two Originals, more than any other possible disturbance, was the disruption of Klaus and Caroline’s bond. Mate bonds were sacred and there’s was the most important.</p><p>“Are you sure you can save them?” the woman asked.</p><p>“Yes I can Frigga. I must. Or they will all be lost, and the world shall fall with them.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caroline POV:</p><p>She sighed rubbing her eyes. It was almost morning and Alaric had been yelling all night. She had barely listened. His words on his hatred for Klaus and how could she marry him were tiring.</p><p>“Okay that’s it. If he doesn’t stop in the next minute I’m ripping out his vocal cords.” Kol growled. Davina placed a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down.</p><p>The door of the room opened to reveal Hope carrying Alex with Rowena by her side. “Um we have a problem.”</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Freya asked.</p><p>“We saw grandma’s aunt Astrid.” Rowena said as she ran over to Kol and jumped into his arms. </p><p>Davina’s eyes widened. “I’m sorry Esther’s evil mother has a sister?”</p><p>Hope nodded. “She wants to help though. She showed us to stop Valka.”</p><p>“And how is that?” Alaric asked.</p><p>“It was a triangle. The top had a wolf symbol, the left had a witch, and the right had a vampire.” Hope said.</p><p>Caroline saw Kol stiffen. “The three of you. Hope’s the wolf, Rowena the witch, and Alex the vampire. One of two wolves, one of two witch’s, and one of two vampires.”</p><p>Caroline’s eyes widened as she took Alexandra from Hope. “Sweetie this is important did Astrid tell you anything about daddy?”</p><p>Alex shook her head. “No mommy.”</p><p>“But I know.” Rowena added. “I saw if before Astrid. We need uncle Kol’s blood, the ruins of his mates home, and Hope and Lizzie’s blood. Aunty Freya and mommy have to perform the spell.”</p><p>“Once you have uncle Nik back you can use his blood to bring back uncle Elijah and uncle Finn, and then use them to bring back aunt Hayley and aunt Sage. Grandma said we should do it tonight.”</p><p>“Wait a minute.”  Rebekah said. “I want Nik back but first I want to know who exactly our grandmother is.” </p><p>Kol POV:</p><p>He sighed. Rebekah was looking between him and Freya for answers. “Freya do you want to start.”</p><p>“If I must brother.” she said. “Valka was the youngest of three, Astrid, Frigga, and than finally her. She was power hungry and an advocate of dark magic. Dahlia was terrified of her. She used to warn me about her. Nothing scared Dahlia, except Valka.”</p><p>“Esther was too.” Kol said. “She warned me about Valka and her quest for power. If she is returning she will want them, all of them. All of Esther’s granddaughters.”</p><p>“Wait so that means Nik and Henry would be safe?” Hope asked.</p><p>Kol nodded. “Her magic comes from the daughters of her line. Son’s are powerful but she will only want the daughters.”</p><p>“Why is it so important that Klaus is brought back?” Alaric asked.</p><p>“Power in numbers.” Freya answered. “All of Esther’s children and their mates together will have a stronger power. It will mean me and Davina have more strength, as will the girls.”</p><p>“How exactly is Valka going to come back to life?” Caroline asked as she hugged Alexandra closer to her.</p><p>No one seemed to have an answer. After another long debate it was decided that they would bring Klaus back tonight.</p><p>Kol went back into to Hope’s room to find Henry playing with Hope’s toy solider. Kol smiled picking him up. “Where did you find that?”</p><p>“Hope has it in her nightstand.” He said. “Where did she get it?”</p><p>“Uncle Nik made it for her.”</p><p>“I thought I might find you here.” Davina said as she entered the room. “Henry sweetie why don’t you go play with Row and Alex.”</p><p>Henry smiled as he jumped down and ran out of the room to find his sister. Kol smiled. “Now why would you do that?”</p><p>“Because I needed to talk to you.” She said as she came over letting him pull her against him kissing her.</p><p>“And what is that about?” he asked pulling away.</p><p>“Your worried. But you’re trying to hide it.” </p><p>“My grandmother wants our daughter why shouldn’t I be worried.”</p><p>“That’s not it.” She said kissing him again quickly. </p><p>“Your worried that you might get your hopes up about Klaus coming back.” He tried but he knew she could see it in his eyes.</p><p>“Your worried because I’m the only one who knows how much you miss him.” She said kissing him again. “And you’re worried because of the kids.”</p><p>He sighed. “How aren’t you worried? When you told me you were pregnant with Henry you almost had a panic attack.”</p><p>Davina sighed turning from him to look out the window. “I am worried but I’m trying not to be to stressed.”</p><p>“And why are you trying so hard? You can be as worried as you’d like. I can try and keep you grounded.”</p><p>“Stress isn’t good for the baby.” He froze. Spinning her around to look at her. Her face didn’t show an inch of humor.</p><p>“Are you serious?” he asked.</p><p>She nodded. “I’m about two months along. I was going to tell you when we went to London next week.”</p><p>“Are you sure? Because you turned I don’t know how.”</p><p>“I’m not sure how but I know I’m pregnant.” Her eyes suddenly widened. “Valka. Kol what if the baby is a girl. Kol.”</p><p>He grabbed her hugging her to him. “Sh, its okay. Everything will be fine my love.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy holiday's. It's been a while sense last chapter but here is a nice little half expo half fluff. Next chapter is the resurrection of Klaus, how long until the Kolvina baby comes into play?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caroline POV:</p><p>Caroline stood nervously. They were in the ruins of her house; Matt had had the entire street cleared. Hope had volunteered to help with the spell. The three witches stood in the center of the house with a bowl of Kol’s blood.</p><p>Rowena, Henrick, and Alexandra stood off to the side with Marcel. Rebekah and Kol next to them. It took less five minutes but Caroline felt like it was hours.</p><p>She felt him before she saw him. The feeling she had gotten when they were married. Than he appeared in front of the witches, just like he was the last time she saw him. Freya, Davina, and Hope fell to the ground, Kol rushing to Davina’s side.</p><p>“Nik.” She whispered. He looked at her and than he was right in front of her. </p><p>“Hello love.” </p><p>“Your alive.” She flung herself on him not believing it. He held her close not letting go. </p><p>“It’s okay love. It’s real, it’s me. I’m alive, I came back.” She pulled away tears streaming down her face. She felt him place a soft kiss on her lips. </p><p>“Daddy.” They broke apart to see Alexandra running towards them. “Mommy they brought daddy back like you said.”</p><p>Caroline smiled grabbing Alexandra and pulling her into her arms. “Yes my darling we brought him back. He’s back.”</p><p>Alexandra broke free from her arms and ran to Klaus. He caught her holding her close. “Daddy your back. They brought you back.”</p><p>Klaus was smiling. “Yes they did sweetheart. Now why don’t you tell me about these things mommy told you.”</p><p>“Nik.” She heard Rebekah scream running over. “You’re alive, you’re really alive.”</p><p>She wasn’t the only one Marcel came over carrying Henrick with Rowena right next to him. “Klaus.”</p><p>“I wasn’t sure it would work.” Freya said coming over. </p><p>Caroline took Alexandra from Klaus and let him hug Hope. “Dad your back.”</p><p>Davina POV:</p><p>Davina woke up lying on Kol’s bed at the Mikaelson mansion. They had visited it once after Klaus had died. She saw Kol come into the room and close the door behind him. “I was worried.”</p><p>“Did it work?” she asked sitting up. “Is he back?”</p><p>“Yes my love.” Kol said. “You brought Nik back. You were out a bit longer than Freya and Hope, I think it might have been the baby.”</p><p>He sat down next to her. She smiled as he held her steady on the bed. “I’m fine Kol.”</p><p>“I just don’t want anything to happen to you or the baby.”</p><p>“I bring your brother back from the dead and your worried about me.” She said.</p><p>Kol smirked. “Of course I am. And anyways Nik’s fine. He met his second daughter, reunited with Hope, and if I’m not mistaken is now enjoying his soundproof room.”</p><p>Davina laughed. “You are far to calm for the current situation.”</p><p>He didn’t respond simply move forward and kiss her. Pushing her back against the bed. She knew they should be worried, or checking on the children but for just a single moment they were happy. For one moment Klaus was back and the Mikaelson’s were a bit closer to being safe.</p><p>Caroline POV:</p><p>Caroline smiled as she watched Klaus put Alexandra to bed. “I don’t want to sleep, daddy tell mommy I can stay up.”</p><p>“Well sweetheart its very late and you need rest.”</p><p>“But I want to spend more time with you.” She said. It was cute watching the tiny girl beg Klaus.</p><p>“I know my darling but you can spend time with me tomorrow.” He said kissing her head. </p><p>As soon as she closed her eyes she felt Klaus speed them out of her room and into theirs. The renovations to the mansion had been months earlier, Caroline had done them for when Klaus came back. Every Mikaelson could live there with the extra rooms.</p><p>As soon as they were in their room he started kissing her. It had been years but the feeling she got when they kissed hadn’t gone away. “I’ve missed you.” She said as she tore of his shirt.</p><p>“I’ve missed you too my love.” He said as he pushed of her jacket. “But don’t worry I promise to never leave you again. I love you so much.”</p><p>She smiled as they continued to kiss. “I love you too. Nik it was so hard, I knew about Alex from the beginning and it just made me miss you more.”</p><p>“I’m sorry my love, I’m so sorry for leaving you.” He said as they continued to kiss.</p><p>“I know Nik, I know.” They didn’t need to talk simply kiss. It had been so long since she had been able to hold him, kiss him. She couldn’t take it anymore, speeding them to the wall.</p><p>His blood was the same making her feel invincible even though she already was. The kisses and the blood making her feel complete again, the bond becoming stronger with each second.</p><p>She needed him, the empty feeling she had been filled with replaced with a fire that burned through them. It was magic she knew the same magic she had felt before.</p><p>No one POV:</p><p>Astrid watched as Klaus was returned and as the bond was reformed. </p><p>“Your truly a meddler.” Frigga said. “Another really?”</p><p>Astrid smiled. “I’m just insuring they’re powerful. Extra power will not do harm against Valka.”</p><p>“She’s almost back. You know it. The others must be back first.” </p><p>Astrid nodded. “Give them a night. Our great grandchildren have been through much torment, let them have a few hours with those they love.”</p><p>On the other side Esther smiled turning to her children. “See Niklaus is back and soon all four of you shall be too.”</p><p>“And why all four of us?” Hayley asked. “I can see Elijah and Finn but why me and Sage? Why are we important?”</p><p>“Because bonds are scared.” Esther answered. “And I want all my children, and all their loves to be happy. I want every single one of my family safe and happy.”</p><p>“I still question why mother?” Elijah said.</p><p>“Because even she can be redeemed with reason.” Astrid said stepping into the clearing. “Now how about we all have a little discussion about my little sister.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the long break in updates i needed to figure the plot out a bit more. Klaus is back and more are soon to fallow. what do you think Astrid and Fridge were referring to?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caroline POV:</p><p>Caroline smiled as she woke up next to Klaus. It had been so long since she had been able to do this. She felt him stir slightly as he kissed her head.</p><p>“Good morning my love.” </p><p>She giggled. “Good morning Nik. We should check on Alex.”</p><p>Klaus sighed. “Yes my love we should.” He sat up bringing her with him. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“Sh,” she said her hands coming up to hold his face. “You don’t have to apologize any more.”</p><p>“But I left you.” He said quietly. “And I left our daughter.”</p><p>“You didn’t know Nik.” She said. “You didn’t know.”</p><p>They heard a nock on the door. “Mommy.” Caroline heard. She heard Klaus sigh and got up, quickly putting on her robe and opening the door.</p><p>She picked up Alexandra. “Now why are you up?”</p><p>“I dreamt of grandma again.” Caroline tensed slightly.</p><p>“What did grandma say?” Klaus asked coming up to them.</p><p>“She told me how to bring back uncles Elijah and Finn. We need you and uncle Kol’s blood and this time we need to do it in the woods in the ruins of where the white oak tree burned.”</p><p>“How do you know about the white oak tree?” Caroline asked. </p><p>Alexandra smiled. “Aunt Bonnie told me.”</p><p>Davina POV:</p><p>Davina groaned as Kol helped her up. “I forgot how much I hate morning sickness.”</p><p>“You’ll be fine with some blood.” He said as she sat on the bed.</p><p>“Can it be yours?” she asked smiling.</p><p>He rolled his eyes. “You are very sneaky.”</p><p>Before she could respond they heard a nock on the door. “Daddy.” They heard Rowena say.</p><p>Kol got up and let in a scared Rowena and a confused Henrick. Rowena rushed over to Davina. “Mommy I saw her again.”</p><p>Davina paled as she pulled Rowena close to her. “What did you see?”</p><p>“Alex saw how to bring back our uncles and I saw grandma’s aunt Astrid. She said the more there are the more power the bloodline will have.”</p><p>“Kol what does that mean?” Davina asked.</p><p>“It means mother’s aunt has been medaling.” He said putting Henrick down on the bed next to Rowena.</p><p>“Medaling with what?” she asked.</p><p>“Her great grandchildren.” Kol answered. </p><p>“Mommy are you okay?” Rowena asked.</p><p>“Mommy’s fine sweetie she’s just not feeling very well.”</p><p>“I can fix that.” She said putting her hand on Davina’s arm. As she did Davina began to hear a small heartbeat. She placed her hand on her stomach in shock.</p><p>“How did you do that?” she asked. </p><p>Kol came over looking worried. “What did she do?”</p><p>“I can hear the baby’s heartbeat.” She said. </p><p>“It was cloaked by Astrid.” Rowena said. “It was to keep the baby safe from Valka. She would want my little sister too.”</p><p>Davina was frozen her eyes staring at her daughter. “What do you mean your little sister?”</p><p>“Your baby. She’s going to be my little sister. Astrid told me to show you what she told me because I don’t understand it.”</p><p>Davina simply nodded letting Rowena touch her hand and show her what Astrid had said. She gasped slightly as she came out of it.</p><p>“More power.” She whispered. Kol was next to her in a second his face full of worry.</p><p>“What’s wrong my love?”</p><p>“I have more power because of the baby. Astrid let us have her so we could stop Valka. We need to stop her Kol she’s want both of them.”</p><p>Kol hugged her tightly. “It’s okay, it’s okay. Row, Henry I want you both to go wait in the living room your aunts should be up by now. We’ll be down in a minute and than we can all deal with Valka.”</p><p>Caroline POV:</p><p>Caroline smiled as she watched Klaus draw with Alexandra on the floor. She could see how much he loved her just by the small time they’d spent together. Hope sat next to them, seeing Klaus with both his daughters drawing was something that made her extremely happy. The peaceful scene was interrupted by Rowena and Henrick coming in looking slightly confused.</p><p>“What are you two doing here all along?” Rebekah asked from the couch.</p><p>“Daddy told us to.” Rowena said. “He needed to calm mommy down. She was scared.”</p><p>“Scared of what?” Hope asked standing from her place next to Alexandra.</p><p>“What Astrid was telling me.” She said. “She told me stuff about mommy. And aunt Caroline.”</p><p>Caroline could see Klaus tense on the floor. He quickly stood up. “What about Caroline?”</p><p>“I’m fine Nik.” She said trying to calm him down.</p><p>“Just that she’ll make us stronger.” Rowena said. “And that Astrid might try and speed it up to give me, Alex, and Hope more power. Aunty Freya and mommy too.”</p><p>Before anyone had the chance to speak Kol and Davina entered the room. Davina seemed paler than normal and looked worried.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Freya asked them.</p><p>“Our great aunt is medaling in our lives. Or more specifically in the lives of her triangle of power.”</p><p>“What does that mean?” Marcel asked.</p><p>“It means she wants Hope, Rowena, and Alex to be extremely powerful so she’s making sure they are each part of two magical triangles. The one with each other and the one with their blood.”</p><p>“What does that.” Before Caroline could finish her question she grabbed hold of the table next to her. Her head was beginning to spin. </p><p>Klaus rushed over holding her steady. “Love what’s wrong?”</p><p>“I don’t feel well. I think something’s wrong.”</p><p>Alexandra stood up and ran over to Rowena. “Should I do what Astrid said?” she asked.</p><p>Rowena nodded. “I think so. When I did it it helped my mommy.”</p><p>Alexandra ran over to Caroline and touched her hand. “It’s okay mommy my magic can help you.” </p><p>Caroline closed her eyes and suddenly she wasn’t in the mansion anymore she was in their house in New Orleans the house Klaus had built. She was standing in Klaus’s studio as she watched Alexandra chase around a little boy. </p><p>Alexandra looked around ten and the boy seven. She saw it just like Alexandra the boy had a necklace around his neck. It was one she had seen Klaus wearing for years that was kept at the house.</p><p>The scene disappeared and she found herself lying in Klaus’s arms. He looked extremely worried and seemed to set her down on one of the couches.</p><p>“Are you alright my love?”</p><p>She didn’t answer him simply stared at Rowena. “Was that real? Was what I saw real?”</p><p>She nodded. “It’s what could be if we stop Valka. Astrid said that would prove it. I think she was speeding it up by a third so that we’d have more power.”</p><p>“Caroline what did you see?”</p><p>“Our son.” She whispered as the sound of a tiny heartbeat began to reach her ears.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm mean, i know. Oh boy this one is fluff hidden in expo. Now that it's the new year chapters will be once a week for a little while.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caroline POV:</p><p>Before she could register what was happening Klaus had sped them out of the house and into the woods. Once they got to a small clearing he stopped, her back against a tree with him just an inch away.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I saw our son.” She answered. “He was playing with Alex. He looked three years younger than her.”</p><p>“How could we have a son?” he asked.</p><p>“I don’t know but I know we do. I can hear his heartbeat.” She saw Klaus’s eyes light. </p><p>“You can hear his heartbeat.” Klaus repeated. Than before she knew it he had moved forward and was kissing her against the tree.</p><p>The action brought back memories of so many years ago. Unlike than this kiss wasn’t fast and desperate, this kiss was slow and filled with emotion. She was so surprised by his action it took her brain a moment for it to understand what the kiss meant. </p><p>When he pulled away he was smiling at her. “Your happy?” she asked.</p><p>“I love you.” He repeated. “I love you.” He began to kiss her again this time speeding them to another tree. She never tired of the feeling but tried to find the strength to pull away.</p><p>“Nik your evil grandmother wants our daughter and we’re in the woods. We can do this later.”</p><p>Klaus smirked. “You enjoyed the woods last time my love.”</p><p>“Yes but last time we weren’t married and I wasn’t pregnant.”</p><p>Rebekah POV:</p><p>As soon as Klaus vanished the weight of Caroline’s words still hung in the room. Everyone simply stared until she spoke up. “I’m sorry but my vampire and hybrid sister in law’s are both somehow pregnant. Will one of you explain this please?”</p><p>Freya sighed. “Completed mate bonds can have children.”</p><p>“So if Marcel and I complete the mate bond I can have children?” she asked for confirmation.</p><p>Freya nodded. “Yes but I would have to perform the ceremony.”</p><p>“Excellent.” She said. She heard Marcel Groan.</p><p>“Please Bekah your evil grandmother wants to kill us and take your nieces and my sisters. Can you plan our second wedding after she’s defeated.”</p><p>Kol snickered. “Don’t poke the bear mate.”</p><p>“We can discuss aunt Bekah’s wedding later, can we bring my uncles back now?” Hope asked.</p><p>“We need Nik.” Kol said. “And I guarantee you he’s going to be in the woods for a long time trying to reassure Caroline.”</p><p>“He already gave us enough blood.” Freya said. “I suggest we make our way to the ruins of the tree.”</p><p>Davina sighed as she left Rowena and Henrick with Marcel making her way over to the circle. The spell would be harder than the first since they were bringing back both Elijah and Finn. </p><p>Klaus and Caroline had rejoined the group on their way to the site. Caroline standing back with Alexandra to insure that she wasn’t caught up in the magic by accident. </p><p>The spell took five minutes to complete. As soon as it did Elijah and Finn appeared a few feet in front of the witches. As soon as they did Davina started to sway, she felt Kol grab her in his arms before she fell.</p><p>“Kol.” she whispered as he picked her up and sped her over to Rowena and Henrick who were now standing with Caroline. </p><p>“Mommy needs to be with us, it will make her stronger.” Rowena said as Kol laid her onto the ground. </p><p>Caroline POV:</p><p>As soon as Elijah and Finn appeared their sisters rushed to them, Freya hugging Finn and Rebekah hugging Elijah. Klaus ran over too hugging Elijah. Just as he did Kol came over laying her on the ground.</p><p>Caroline barely registered the words Rowena was saying before she felt her head burn. “Ah.” She gasped falling to the ground. </p><p>“Caroline.” Kol yelled. “Nik.”</p><p>Klaus was over in a split second the others at his heels. As soon as Hope came close to her the burning began suddenly stopped. “Love what happened?”</p><p>“My head, it was like it was burning.”</p><p>“It’s the link.” Freya said. “The power surge strengthened it. The connection between Hope, Alex, and Rowena, and the connection between Klaus and Kol’s children themselves.”</p><p>“What do you mean connection?” Elijah asked. “Astrid just told us of the connection between the girls.”</p><p>“Kol’s three children and Klaus’s three children, two girls, one boy, and each has one that has yet to be born. The triangle of power was created to insure the girls succeed.” Freya answered. “Astrid came to me last night, she explained why.”</p><p>“Why is Caroline in pain.” Klaus said angrily. </p><p>“Its just Astrid speeding up the baby so it’s the same age as Davina and Kol’s. That way the triangle is perfectly equal in one way.”</p><p>“We need to get Hayley and Sage back.” Elijah said. “Valka is almost back and the girls won’t be strong enough until all of the bonds related to them are alive.”</p><p>“Not tonight.” Kol said sternly. “Davina isn’t strong enough and I’m not endangering the baby.”</p><p>“Tomorrow afternoon.” Freya said. “Davina should be stronger by than a full 24 hours should be enough. And even if we had the strength we don’t yet know the spell to bring them back.”</p><p>“Tomorrow.” Marcel agreed. “Than we can deal with Valka.”</p><p>Hope POV:</p><p>After they had finished clearing up the spell Klaus had told her to go back to the school and pack up some of her Grimoir’s. Caroline had volunteered to go with her. Klaus had been extremely upset by the idea but they had both insisted they would be fine.</p><p>“Hope.” Lizzie said rushing over as soon as the entered the school. “Mom. What are you guys doing here? Where have you been?”</p><p>“Resurrecting.” Hope answered. </p><p>“Hope, Caroline where have you two been?” Alaric growled as he came up. </p><p>“Bringing the dead Mikaelson brothers back.” Caroline answered. “They are now alive and recovering at the mansion.” Just as she finished the sentence she swayed slightly holding onto the door to keep herself up.</p><p>“Mom are you okay?” Lizzie asked rushing over.</p><p>“I’m fine.” She tried but Hope wasn’t buying it.</p><p>“No you’re not, second time in two hours Caroline. Dad is going to be angry.”</p><p>“I’m fine Freya said it was just.”</p><p>“The magic Tribrid triangle ya I know.” She said rolling her eyes.</p><p>Caroline POV:</p><p>Caroline sighed at Hope’s words her ears tuning into the baby’s heartbeat. It was fast to fast. “Hope.” She said quietly. “We need to get back to Alex, now.”</p><p>“What is going on?” Alaric asked.</p><p>“Caroline is being affected by the magic blood triangle” Hope answered. </p><p>“Like expression?” he asked.</p><p>“No its blood related, three of my dad’s children all connected.”</p><p>“Klaus has two children.” Alaric said.</p><p>“No.” Hope said. “Me, Alex, and my unborn baby brother.”</p><p>“Klaus came back two days ago how could Caroline possibly be pregnant already.”</p><p>“Astrid.” Caroline answered as she heard the baby’s heartbeat slow. “She made sure off it. And it wasn’t the triangle I think it was Astrid trying to speed it up like earlier.”</p><p>“Got them.” Landon said as he walked up with a stack of Grimoir’s. He handed them to Hope quickly kissing her. Caroline stood up cautiously still slightly weaker than normal.</p><p>“Thanks Landon.” Hope said. “Caroline I think we should go.”</p><p>“You’re just going to go back to them?” Alaric asked. “I mean seriously Caroline.”</p><p>Caroline closed her hands into fists. “Go to the car I’ll be there in a minute.” She turned back to Alaric her face flushed with rage. “Listen very closely Ric, I love Klaus I have for years. And my children and my family are in danger so I will go back. Now if you try to get in our way just one bit I will make you regret it. Understood.”</p><p>She saw him nod slowly. She smiled. “Excellent now if you excuse me I should be getting back.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I enjoyed this one, Caroline telling Alaric his place always makes me happy. i'm considering having him call Elena to try and convince Caroline about Klaus, anyone up for some good old Elena bashing? maybe a bit of backdrop Bamon or some Bonnie, Davina, Freya witchy friendship?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Davina POV:</p><p>Davina smiled as she woke up. She was in Kol’s arms, light streaming through the windows. “How long was I asleep?” She asked.</p><p>“Only around an hour.” He said. “Don’t worry Row and Henry are fine they’re playing with Alex. The question is how are you and our daughter doing?”</p><p>“We’re fine Kol.” She said as she propped herself up against the headboard. “When will you stop worrying?”</p><p>“Never.” He smiled kissing her lightly. </p><p>When they broke apart she could see it in his eyes, the masked worry. She reached up to touch his face. “What’s wrong Kol?”</p><p>“What if Valka gets them. What if she hurts our children.”</p><p>“She won’t.” Davina said. “We’ll be strong enough when she comes. She won’t ever touch them. And they’re strong, they’re Mikaelson’s after all.”</p><p>“That they are my little witch.”</p><p>Caroline POV:</p><p>After she and Hope got back to the mansion the pain started to lessen. “Dad.” Hope yelled.</p><p>He was there in less than a second helping Caroline stand. “Love what happened?”</p><p>“The pain came back.” she said quietly. “I’m better now I just feel a little sick.”</p><p>“You should be fine after this.” Freya said. “But you’ll probably need rest.”</p><p>“Which is why you shouldn’t have gone there in the first place.” Klaus said.</p><p>“I’m fine now Nik, you shouldn’t worry about me.”</p><p>“I always worry about you my love.” He smiled. “Now lets get you to somewhere quiet.”</p><p>He sped them to his studio where she saw Alex napping on one of the couches. She smiled at the sight. “She’s beautiful, just like you.”</p><p>“I think she’s more like her mother.” he said tilting her head up so her eyes met his. “Our angel, our princess.”</p><p>“The princess of New Orleans.” She said. “You always said you were a king.”</p><p>“And you remember that.”</p><p>“I remember everything you say.” She said quietly drawing him in for a chased kiss. Even with everything going on and all the danger kissing him still felt safe. Like just for a moment they were at peace.</p><p>He grabbed her waist pulling her against him as they continued to kiss. “I love you.” He said between kisses.</p><p>“I know. I love you too. So much that it hurts.” </p><p>They stayed like that kissing and just being with each other for a couple hours. Once the sun had almost set from the sky Caroline noticed Alexandra begin to stir.</p><p>“Daddy?” she asked quietly as she opened her eyes. </p><p>“I’m here my little light. I’m here.” he said going over and picking her up. “What’s the matter sweetheart?”</p><p>“I had the dream again. Where you leave again, and I loose you and mommy.”</p><p>It made her heart break that her daughter dreamed of that, of being alone. She hated that Alexandra had seemed to inherit the primary Mikaelson trait after paranoia and fierce protectiveness, fear of abandonment.</p><p>“It’s alright sweetheart.” He said softly. “I’ll never leave you again. I promise. Do you remember what your mother says about our family?”</p><p>“That we love each other no matter what. Always and forever.”</p><p>“Yes my little light, always and forever.”</p><p>Caroline smiled at the scene she was distracted by the soft buzz of her phone. She quickly sped out of the room to not disturb them. “Hello.”</p><p>“Care.” She heard Bonnie say. </p><p>“Bonnie, oh my god I completely forgot to call you.”</p><p>“Its okay, I know all about the resurrections. I felt them. And I know your busy but I need my best friend.”</p><p>“Bonnie what’s going on?” </p><p>She heard Bonnie sigh. “So what would you say if I were to hypothetically run into a certain best friend of mine and maybe elope in Italy?”</p><p>Caroline blinked a couple times as she tried to proses what Bonnie was saying. “I’m sorry Bon, but your best friend is Damon and. Oh my god, you married Damon!” she shrieked.</p><p>It was so loud that Rebekah, Elijah, and Kol all heard and came over. She looked up at them taking a deep breath. “Bon, why don’t you come to Mystic Falls so we can have a very long chat about things, like now.”</p><p>“We’ll be on the next plane.” She said hanging up.</p><p>Kol smirked. “What did bon-bon do?”</p><p>Caroline laughed nervously. “Something I have done.”</p><p>“Ad what’s that?” Rebekah asked.</p><p>“Ran off and eloped with someone Elena and Alaric would protest against.”</p><p>Hope POV:</p><p>Hope nocked on the door to Klaus’s studio and found him drawing with Alexandra. “Dad.” He looked up from the page and smiled.</p><p>“Yes Hope.”</p><p>“Can I draw too, I need a distraction.”</p><p>He smiled picking Alexandra up and bringing her over to a stool. “How about I teach you girls how I make my landscapes?”</p><p>Alexandra smiled clapping her hands together. “Please daddy.”</p><p>Hope smiled at her little sister. “I think that’s a lovely idea Alex.”</p><p>She went over to Klaus taking a paintbrush from him and snapped her fingers brining over an empty canvas and dropping it on the easel.</p><p>“How mad do you think my mom will be when she comes back?” she asked Klaus.</p><p>He smirked. “Well considering you now have to younger siblings I think she’ll be a bit mad.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you won’t lock her as a wolf?”</p><p>“That was a long time ago sweetheart, you were the one that faked her kidnapping.”</p><p>No one POV:</p><p>“Are they read?” Esther asked.</p><p>Astrid smiled nodding. “Almost. There are a few more precautions I have put into place.”</p><p>“The Bennet girl and one of the siphons?” Esther asked.</p><p>Astrid nodded. “Yes it had to be done. If we lost Caroline we would loose Niklaus.”</p><p>“And than she would win.” Ingrid said. “Don’t worry Esther, we have been very careful. The children will all be fine. Each and every one.”</p><p>“And the others, my children’s mates?”</p><p>“The triangles insure their safety.” Astrid said. “No one shall be lost. I will insure it.”</p><p>“She’ll be alive soon.” Ingrid said. </p><p>“And when she comes they’ll be ready?” Esther asked</p><p>“They will.” Astrid said. “And they will win.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah the fluff before the storm. I really wanted to get some Klaus with his daughters scenes in there because i love him being soft and precious. And i couldn't resist a little bonus Bamon. Next chapter we get Hayley and Sage back, and few surprise guests.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caroline POV:</p><p>The resurrection was quicker than previous one’s. Kol spent the entire thing nervously standing behind Davina ready to help her. Hayley and Sage returned, both immediately rushing for Hope and Finn.</p><p>“Hey mom.” Hope smiled.</p><p>“Your fine.” Hayley questioned. </p><p>“Better than you.” Hope said. “Fair warning dad will be in a very protective mood, don’t push him like you have in the past.”</p><p>Hayley frowned. “I was only ever protecting you.”</p><p>“And sometimes you went to far.” Hope stated. </p><p>Kol clapped his hands together with Davina next to him. “Now lets get back to the mansion. I here Bon-bon’s on her way and I need something uplifting.”</p><p>“Why exactly is miss Bennet uplifting?” Elijah questioned his brother.</p><p>Rebekah smirked. “Oh because Kol wants to see her, Davina, and Freya gang up on Nik. And he wants to hit Damon with his bat.”</p><p>“Daddy I thought you said that aunty Caroline’s friends all hated you.” Rowena said.</p><p>Davina snickered. “They do, but aunty Caroline’s friend Bonnie is a very powerful witch. Daddy thinks it will be fun to see all of us powerful witches together.”</p><p>“Am I a powerful witch?” she asked.</p><p>Davina nodded smiling. “Of course you are sweetie.”</p><p>Klaus came over and kissed her lightly. “Everyone’s back.”</p><p>“Yes they are.” She smiled. “Now as long as you don’t turn Hayley back into a wolf.”</p><p>Klaus groaned. “You and Hope both. That was more than a decade ago and I was being influenst by Dahlia.”</p><p>Caroline giggled. “Of course you were Nik.”</p><p>Hope POV:</p><p>When they got back to the mansion Kol immediately zoomed Davina back to their room. “Where are mommy and daddy going?” Henry asked.</p><p>Rebekah looked like she was about to say something when Elijah gave her a dirty look. She sighed turning to Henry. “They are going to rest, your mother used a lot of power.”</p><p>“For more resurrecting relatives.” Hope piped in. “Don’t worry Henry they’ll be back soon. Until they are, do you guys want me to teach you some magic.”</p><p>“Yay.” Rowena and Henry squealed. </p><p>“Hope you shouldn’t be teaching them, your still learning.” Hayley said.</p><p>Hope rolled her eyes. “I brought you, dad, two of my uncles, and aunt Sage back from the dead. And that’s not even mentioning the things I’ve done the past two years at school. Teaching them to levitate feathers or set fires isn’t that much.”</p><p>Suddenly a flaming letter dropped in front of Hope. </p><p>Get to the school now, my dad might loose it, he’s called a school meeting. – Lizzie.</p><p>Hope sighed. “Caroline, we may need to visit the school again.” Handing her the letter.</p><p>Caroline paled. “Well this should be fun.”</p><p>“You are not going back.” Klaus growled. “I won’t let you be put in danger.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine.” She assured him. “I’ll take Hope and Freya. We both know Ric won’t try anything with them there.”</p><p>“Can I come?” Rowena asked. “I want to see the school again.”</p><p>Hope smirked. “Can she? I think we can have some fun with Mr. Saltzman.”</p><p>Klaus sighed. “Fine, but you have to ask Kol and Davina first littlest wolf.” Hope paled.</p><p>Caroline POV:</p><p>After a slightly traumatized looking Hope had returned with the go ahead for the field trip the three witches and vampire left for the school. When they got there they found the schools hall filled with students. </p><p>Freya was holding Rowena as Hope and Caroline stepped forward. Caroline smirked slightly at the sight of Lizzie with MG. Landon seemed to be in deep conversation with one of the other students she vaguely remembered being named Raphael.</p><p>“Now everyone we are here for an announcement. It seems the headmistress will be indisposed for a little while.”</p><p>“That’s what you call it?” Caroline asked stepping forward arms crossed. The entire hall’s heads whipped towards her. “I call it unresolved issue’s with a students family. Don’t you agree Hope?”</p><p>“Definitely Caroline.” Hope smirked. “I mean not that it would make a difference. Every single Mikaelson and spouse of one with the exception of dear grandma, grandpa, and aunty Dahlia may they rest in hell, Are alive and breathing.” Her words directed straight at Alaric.</p><p>“This is ridiculous.” Alaric yelled. “You can’t just go off with the Mikaelson’s. Your daughters need you.”</p><p>“Oh and who didn’t call me when Josie turned evil, when the completed the merge. When my stepdaughter was put in a magical comma.” Caroline yelled. “You really think you are right.”</p><p>“You are leaving your daughters.”</p><p>“I’m protecting them.” Caroline shouted. “Just like I’m protecting all of my children. I’m protecting my three-year-old daughter fro her evil great grandmother who wants to use her power and destroy the world. You trying to stop me could end with every student here dead in the fallout.”</p><p>“You can’t see this as reason.” Alaric yelled. Caroline had walked forward so she was now a few feet in front of him. “The Mikaelson’s should all be dead.”</p><p>“You mean my family?” Hope shouted. “Freya’s family? That adorable little nine-year-old hybrid prodigy’s family. You want to orphan six children, and two who haven’t even been born all because of a decade old grudge.”</p><p>“Those children are better off without Mikaelson’s as parents.” Caroline hadn’t expected it but before she could move Rowena had jumped from Freya’s arms and sent Alaric sailing across the room.</p><p>Hope’s eyes widened. Freya rushed forward. “Rowena sweetie calm down. You need to calm down or your magic will get out of control.”</p><p>“What was that?” Lizzie asked running over.</p><p>“First born Mikaelson magic.” Hope answered. “We’re quite strong, and Row is a hybrid so vampire emotions.”</p><p>“But she’s nine?” Josie stated.</p><p>“Yes and unlike Klaus’s children, Kol’s get the perks early.” Freya said. “Caroline. The students.” </p><p>“Ah yes.” Caroline said quickly turning to the assembled students. “Classes have been post ponied for the next three days. Please remain on campus and try not to use our powers while this crisis is resolved. Off you go.”</p><p>The hall emptied quickly as most of the students though it best to leave. Apart from the twins only Landon and MG stayed. “What are you going to do about Alaric?”</p><p>“Let Elijah talk to him?” Hope suggested. </p><p>“That seems reasonable.” Caroline agreed.</p><p>“What the hell!” a loud very familiar voice yelled. Caroline turned to find a shocked white Elena Gilbert. </p><p>Caroline’s eyes widened as she assed the situation. Freya and Hope Mikaelson, Rowena, a few of her students, an unconscious Alaric and her not very loose dress showed her only slightly showing stomach.</p><p>“Um, mom?” Lizzie said staring. “Is that Elena Gilbert?” </p><p>Caroline closed her eyes quickly. “Oh Nik will not be happy.”</p><p>Davina POV:</p><p>Davina smiled as she slowly got up from her and Kol’s bed. She rapped a long robe around her and made her way to the window. It was beautiful out the late afternoon light making everything glow.</p><p>Her eyes caught on a strange figure. Suddenly the figure moved now mirroring in the glass. Davina jumped back gasping as the figure vanished. </p><p>“Kol!”</p><p>He immediately jumped out of bed his light sleep disturbed by her scream. “Darling what’s wrong?”</p><p>“I think, I think I saw Valka. I think she’d almost here.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh boy i had to leave it with Elena's arrival the bashing will come next chapter and it will be fun.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caroline POV:</p><p>“Ric?” Elena asked. “What the hell is going on? Who are you people? Care what are you doing with Hope Mikaelson.”</p><p>“I’m Freya. Hope’s aunt.” Freya said sweetly. “And you are the worst of the doppelgangers.”</p><p>“Caroline what are you doing with Mikaelson’s?” Elena yelled. “And why is Alaric nocked out.”</p><p>Caroline sighed. “He tried to claim I was wrong for helping my family.”</p><p>“But he is your family.”</p><p>“No he’s the twins family. My family is the Mikaelson’s and Bonnie.”</p><p>“The Mikaelson’s are evil.”</p><p>“The Mikaelson’s are my family through my daughter and my husband.” She said firmly.</p><p>Elena seemed to be somewhere between anger, hatred, and pure shock. She couldn’t even speak. Before she could however Alaric started to wake up. When he stood up and his eyes landed on Elena he seemed slightly relieved.</p><p>Caroline growled. “You called her?”</p><p>“She could talk you out of this insanity. The Mikaelson’s are toxic.”</p><p>“No they’re one of a kind.” Caroline shot back. “Freya take Rowena back home. I think Hope and I have some things to resolve here.”</p><p>Freya didn’t need to be asked twice she grabbed Rowena and sped out of the room. Caroline only now remembering Freya was a hybrid. </p><p>“Care they must have compelled you.” Elena tried.</p><p>Caroline closed her eyes and than looked to Lizzie. “Lizzie do you believe I should abandon my family.”</p><p>“No.” Lizzie said. “I think you should ignore dad. And I like the idea of Hope as my step sister.”</p><p>“This is.” Alaric was cut off by something behind her. She turned to find a very happy looking Bonnie and Damon. Bonnie’s eyes dropped when she saw Elena and realized what was going on.</p><p>“Damon? Bonnie?” Alaric asked. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>Elena whirled around and nearly lost it at the sight. “Bonnie what are you doing with Damon, he’s horrible, he broke up with me.”</p><p>“Because you were being a bitch.” He said. “And Bon-bon can do what she wants. Care-bear I hear you married the original hybrid.”</p><p>“You’re one to talk.” She snorted. </p><p>“What are you talking about?” Elena screeched.</p><p>“We eloped.” Bonnie smirked. “Yesterday in Italy. Now Elena I didn’t come here for you I came to help Caroline. Care we should probably be going.”</p><p>Caroline smiled. “Yes we should. Hope you got everything Kol will want a play by play.”</p><p>Hope snickered. “Oh yes.”</p><p>“Be polite Damon.” Caroline warned. “Kol is itching to hit you with a bat.”</p><p>Kol POV:</p><p>Kol was laughing, very loudly. The story of what happened at the school was far too entertaining. “Hold on Bon-bon just told the dopplbitch she and Salvatore were married?”</p><p>Caroline nodded. “It was brilliant.”</p><p>Kol was thankful Hope had taken the kids to her and Klaus’s studio to draw and read, he didn’t want to have to restrain his insults. “I would have paid to see her face.”</p><p>“Hope may have taken pictures.” Caroline pointed out.</p><p>“I love my niece. Now can I hit Damon?”</p><p>Bonnie crossed her arms. “Kol.”</p><p>“Oh please just once. It’s been two decades.”</p><p>Davina hit him on the shoulder. “If you hit him I will ban you from our bed for the next week.”</p><p>Caroline POV:</p><p>After Kol conceded to the three woman’s threats Caroline had dragged Bonnie into her room for some much needed explanation. She looked at Bonnie gesturing for an explanation. </p><p>Bonnie sighed. “Its not that bad.”</p><p>“I told you about my impromptu wedding, I want details. You know why, how, what it was like?”</p><p>“We were in Italy, and we got kind of drunk. And than he kind of confessed his love for me. And you know I’ve kind of been in love with him for years. And than we somehow ended up getting married.”</p><p>Caroline squealed. “Oh I’m so happy for you. Do you have a ring?”</p><p>Bonnie rolled her eyes and showed Caroline her hand. On it was a beautiful diamond ring that shimmered against its gold band. “That’s amazing.”</p><p>“I kind of thought you’d be upset I didn’t let you plan my wedding.”</p><p>“Oh don’t worry, someday we will. You know after my evil relatives are dealt with.”</p><p>Bonnie laughed. “Another day another resurrected evil.”</p><p>Lizzie POV:</p><p>Lizzie sighed as she leaned her head against MG’s shoulder. She had been making excuses to Josie to keep her from worrying, something she was becoming increasingly good at.</p><p>“You really shouldn’t have done that.” MG reminded her. </p><p>“But I like it.” Lizzie said. As she sat up with her covers around her. “My dad is loosing it and my mom is protecting us. And I know you enjoyed it.”</p><p>“You having my blood in your system is dangerous.” He said. “You could end up getting turned by accident.”</p><p>“I’m completely safe. And even if I do I’ll still keep my magic. No harm.”</p><p>“That’s not what your dad will think.”</p><p>“Well I don’t care about my dad’s opinion after this afternoon. And anyway I think it would be fun to be a vampire.” she smirked at him raising his hands in surrender. Her mother wasn’t the only one with secrets.</p><p>Rebekah POV:</p><p>“Do you think we’ll win?” she asked Elijah and Klaus.</p><p>“I hope so sister.” Elijah responded. </p><p>“That’s not the answer I was looking for Lijah. Nik?”</p><p>“I trust my children, my niece, my sister, and my sister in law. They’ll have enough power.”</p><p>“Who are you trying to convince?” Finn asked. “Rebekah or yourself.”</p><p>“I’m not entirely sure.”</p><p>“For the sake of the children Astrid’s plan must work.” Sage said</p><p>“For the children.” Hayley said.</p><p>“For the children.” The all repeated raising there glasses. And Klaus hoped they were right, or else he would never be able to come back from loosing them all.</p><p>No One POV:</p><p>They felt it, all of them. Davina while in bed, Bonnie while talking with Caroline, Hope Rowena and Alex while playing in Klaus’s studio, Freya while calling Keelin. It was impossible to ignore a wave of power so strong it could only mean one thing.</p><p>Valka was back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Time for fun. A little Lizzie and some explanations and bashing. Next chapter Valka appears and it will definitely be with a bang. For anyone who gets the 'for the children' reference please comment. Next chapter might be a few days late depending on how uninthusiastic i am about Legacies years after Salvatore: The Musical.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Davina POV:</p><p>Davina bolted up in bed the wave of power sending fear through her. “Kol!” with in seconds Kol was in their room, his eyes wide and worried.</p><p>“Davina what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Valka.” she said so quietly only a vampire could hear. “She’s alive, I felt it.”</p><p>Before she knew what was happening Kol had picked her up from bed and sped them into the mansion’s living room. Barely seconds later Caroline and Bonnie came as well, Bonnie looking just as worried.</p><p>“Did you?” she asked Davina.</p><p>Davina nodded. “She’s close. She was resurrected near here.”</p><p>Before anyone could say anything four flaming letters appeared in the air. One landed in Klaus, Caroline, Kol, and Davina’s hands.</p><p>Caroline was the first to open it, as she did her eyes widened. “It’s an invitation, from Valka. To,” she broke off slightly. “To the parents of the witches. If we aren’t at the front of the school in ten minutes she’ll.”</p><p>She couldn’t read anymore handing the letter to Klaus whose eyes grew slightly as he read. “She’ll kill everyone in the school.” Davina collapsed against Kol. Trying not to cry as Klaus finished.</p><p>“Mommy!” Rowena yelled running in. Hope came in after her with Alex in her arms. </p><p>“Where’s Henry?” Rebekah asked.</p><p>“He’s sleeping.” Hope answered.</p><p>Rowena ran up to Davina. Kol let her go just enough so Davina could pull Rowena into her arms. She held her tightly as Kol tried to calm her down. </p><p>“Mommy, what’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing sweetheart. Nothing.” She said her voice strained.</p><p>“It’s okay mommy, Valka can’t get in the house. She won’t get us. Astrid told me.”</p><p>Davina looked up from Rowena. Caroline was holding Alex just as tightly, Klaus looked worried, and Kol had his eyes closed.</p><p>“We need to go.” He said quietly.</p><p>“No.” Freya said.</p><p>“We have no choice.” Kol said. “Rowena said she can’t get in, only the four of us will go.”</p><p>“And what about the babies?” Elijah asked. “She could hurt them by hurting Davina and Caroline.”</p><p>“She won’t touch them.” Klaus said. “Either of them. We’ll go, and when we get back we are getting answers.”</p><p>“How?” Marcel asked.</p><p>“Astrid.” Bonnie answered. “Freya and I can use the girls to connect with her. We’ll get answers. I promise.”</p><p>Caroline POV:</p><p>After Bonnie had practically pried her away from Alex the four of them had left. When they got to the school it took everything in her not to gasp. Hanging feet in the air in front of the school were six people; Alaric, Matt, Elena, Raphael, Landon, and MG.</p><p>A tiny part of Caroline was thankful Josie and Lizzie weren’t up there but that piece disappeared when she saw the girls bound and held against the front pillars of the school with their mouths held shut with magic.</p><p>Standing in the middle of the chaos was a tall woman with long blond hair and eyes so dark they were almost black. She wore a long dress and had an exotic pendant around her neck. Her features were similar to Esther’s making Caroline recoil slightly.</p><p>“Ah my grandson’s and their wives. It’s a shame only two of you managed children but I guess the three daughters will be enough, or was it four.”</p><p>“You are not taking our daughters.” Klaus growled.</p><p>“Oh I think I am.” She said. “I want them, and I will have them.”</p><p>“No you won’t.” Kol said. “You think you have all the power, but there are more of us than you. And none of us will stop until you’re dead.”</p><p>Valka’s eyes hardened. “Shame, well I’ll give you an ultimatum. You have one day to delver Hope, Rowena, and Alexandra. If you do I’ll leave the son’s alone and I’ll even let you keep that daughter growing in Davina and any future children you manage to have. But the those three our mine.”</p><p>“We are not giving you our daughters.” Caroline yelled. “No one would ever trade their children.”</p><p>“Oh dear you might be thinking differently. One day my grandchildren, one day. If by nightfall tomorrow you still haven’t given them, I’ll kill everyone in this town and than I’ll come for you.”</p><p>She snapped her wrist and Alaric, Matt, and Raphael’s necks all snapped their bodies falling lip to the ground as Elena, Landon, and MG, watched in horror being lowered down.</p><p>“NO!” Caroline yelled, Klaus grabbing her from running over to Matt and her student.</p><p>“Consider this a demonstration of what’s to come if you don’t comply.” Her words were the last thing they heard of her before she vanished into thin air.</p><p>As soon as she was gone Klaus let Caroline go and she ran over to the twins. She got to them grabbing Lizzie as Josie had already bolted to Alaric. </p><p>“Are you okay?” she asked.</p><p>“I’m fine mom.” She said quietly. “Is dad really dead?”</p><p>“Sh,” Caroline said as she pulled Lizzie against her. “It’s okay. It will be fine. Everything will be okay.”</p><p>Hope POV:</p><p>When Klaus, Kol, Caroline, and Davina returned with Landon, Lizzie, Josie, and MG she knew something was wrong. She ran over to Landon hugging him before turning to her dad.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>Caroline didn’t speak simply leave the room with the twins and MG fallowing behind her, Hope guessed heading for a bedroom. Klaus sighed. “Valka gave us an ultimatum.”</p><p>“We have a day before she starts murdering every one in town, if we don’t give her what she wants.” Kol finished. “To prove her point she killed Alaric, Donavon, and one of Caroline’s students, the Werewolf boy.”</p><p>Hope paled as she looked to Landon and than back at Kol. “Freya and Bonnie our contacting Astrid now. We’ll know how to stop her soon, she won’t hurt anyone else.”</p><p>“How can you be sure?” Marcel asked.</p><p>Before anyone could answer him Bonnie came in. “We did it. Astrid, she just kind of appeared. Wait what happened, where’s Care?”</p><p>“Caroline is getting her students and the twins rooms.” Davina answered. </p><p>“Valka killed Matt, Alaric, and one of the students.” Kol said.</p><p>Bonnie paled swaying, only not falling as Damon quickly held her up. “We need to talk to Astrid, now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ding dong the witch's back. Astrid is here and i just killed three characters. I changed the story slightly and made it a bit bigger so in stead of being almost done we have five more chapters. the last two are the double epilogue's and will likely be on the same day maybe even as the final chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Davina POV:</p><p>Right after Bonnie came out a woman Davina presumed was Astrid, she had long blond hair and blue eyes, her features similar to Rebekah.</p><p>“Your Astrid.” Kol ventured.</p><p>Astrid nodded. “Hello Kol. I think it’s time we all talked.”</p><p>“About why a three year old and a nine year old are key parts to defeating your dearest sister?” Rebekah asked.</p><p>Astrid sighed. “Valka’s weakness is her power, it always has been. Even my niece’s were never as power hungry as she is. Valka was never kind she was always hard. When she died and Esther and Dahlia were left to be raised by their father I was grateful.”</p><p>“That still doesn’t explain her resurrection.” Freya said. “Or how she has so much power.”</p><p>“Before she died she cast a spell, tying herself to her daughters grandchildren. When the grandchildren became more powerful she would return and be able to take their power. However as Esther turned her children into vampires there was not a single grand child until Hope.”</p><p>“But than why didn’t she return when Dahlia did?” Elijah asked.</p><p>“There wasn’t enough power. After Hope came Rowena and Henrick their power began her return. And than when Alexandra was born she finally had enough to return. When Niklaus and Elijah died their power was released and Hope became stronger it was calling Valka back.”</p><p>“The in balance.” Bonnie said. “I could feel power in balances in the very fabric of magic after they died.”</p><p>Astrid nodded. “Four Originals had died at one point or another some multiple times. That much power was drawing her back. Most of her grandchildren’s mate bonds were dead or separated it needed to be stronger.”</p><p>“What do the mate bonds have to do with it?” Freya asked.</p><p>“Mate bonds are true forms of magic and their creations even more. If I had all of my families mate bonds alive and together the power would help stop Valka. Like the triangles mate bonds are power she can’t touch. Her power comes from blood taken not blood tied.”</p><p>“That’s why you gave me and Caroline another child.” Davina said. “You needed more blood ties to strengthen us and keep more power from Valka.”</p><p>“Yes.” Astrid answered. “The triangle was mad up of the three original species. Hope for the werewolf, Rowena for the witch, and Alexandra for the vampire. Together their power and their magic can strip her of her strength. Once that has been done, she’s just another witch.”</p><p>“And we can kill her.” Klaus said.</p><p>“How do they make the triangle?” Bonnie asked. </p><p>“You can do it. All you need is a bit of their blood. Than they use their magic and connect it. That way Hope can be channeling the power of all three while Rowena and Alexandra are safe in the house.”</p><p>Caroline POV:</p><p>After the blood tying and making sure Lizzie and Josie were all right she had put Alexandra to bed and retreated to Klaus’s studio. </p><p>“Are the twins all right?” he asked when she closed the door.</p><p>She shook her head and let him hug her. “Their father is dead Nik.”</p><p>“Sh my love, it will all be okay. They can get through it. They are your daughters.”</p><p>She sighed pulling away enough to look at him. She still couldn’t grasp him being here with her. It was only weeks prior she had been crying over him never seeing Alexandra.</p><p>She hadn’t even realized she was crying until she felt him wipe away her tears. “Love what’s wrong?”</p><p>“It’s just, for so long I was scared Alexandra would never know you. That you would never get to see her grow up just like with Hope.”</p><p>“But I’m here. And you are never going to loose me. I will be here for you and for our children for the rest of your life. I promise you, and I never break my promises to you.”</p><p>“When this is all over I need you to take us away, far away.”</p><p>He smirked. “Anywhere you want, and someday I will take you to Rome and Paris and Tokyo like I said all those years ago.”</p><p>Hope POV:</p><p>“Hey.” She said coming into the twin’s room.</p><p>“I Hope.” Lizzie said. “Or should I say my step sister.”</p><p>“We can discuss the secret’s of our parents later. I just wanted to say that you two shouldn’t stay locked in here all alone. As someone who did do that after her father died I know it doesn’t do any good.”</p><p>“Thanks Hope.” Josie said. </p><p>“Did that Astrid lady tell you how to defeat the bitch that murdered my dad?” Lizzie asked.</p><p>Hope nodded. “Yes. We’re stopping her tomorrow.”</p><p>Lizzie stood up. “Than I’m coming with you.”</p><p>“Lizzie.” Josie tried.</p><p>“No!” Lizzie yelled. “I’m going to help kill that witch bitch.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caroline POV:</p><p>The next morning Caroline woke up to yelling and Klaus’s place next to her empty. She had a bad feeling the Mikaelson family tension had exploded. She quickly got dressed and sped downstairs to find Klaus yelling at Hope and Lizzie.</p><p>“What the hell is going on?” Caroline asked.</p><p>Lizzie sighed. “Well mom, my dear step father was just freaking out because I’m going with Hope to defeat the witch bitch.”</p><p>“You’re lucky Bonnie’s still asleep.” Damon said. “Or she would be subduing you in the house.”</p><p>“I’d like to see her try.” Hope said. “A Mikaelson and a siphon can match a Bennet any day.”</p><p>“You are not going to fight Valka.” Caroline yelled. “Lizzie are you insane.”</p><p>“She killed my dad mom, she pays.”</p><p>Kol was looking between Lizzie, Hope, Caroline, and Klaus with wide eyes. “Are we sure Lizzie isn’t Nik’s daughter. I mean she has the Mikaelson revenge lust.”</p><p>“You stay quiet.” Caroline said pointing at him. “Or I will go wake your lovely wife.”</p><p>“Oh I’m awake.” Davina said coming into the room. “And I would love to join in on a screaming match as my dear husband has put me on house arrest until Valka is dead.”</p><p>“It’s for your protection.” Kol said. “Hope, Bonnie, and Freya can take care of Valka. I just want you to be safe.”</p><p>“I can take care of myself.” She said. </p><p>“We’ve strayed from the topic.” Klaus cut in. “Which is Lizzie is staying here.”</p><p>“Sorry dad, but she’s not.” Hope said waving her hand. Caroline felt herself getting pulled across the room. Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, Davina, and Damon joined her.</p><p>“Hope.” Klaus said.</p><p>“Mom and uncle Elijah are locked in their room. Josie, Landon, and MG are asleep. Bonnie and aunt Freya will be here in a minute. We’re going and we’re going alone to insure you guys don’t get killed.”</p><p>Hope POV:</p><p>Before she left Hope went to the playroom and found Rowena, Alex, and Henry. She leaned down next to Alex. “Hi cissy.”</p><p>“Where’s mommy?” she asked.</p><p>“Mommy and daddy are downstairs. They’re spelled to make sure nothing happens to them.” She turned to Rowena. “Row keep an eye on them okay?”</p><p>Rowena nodded. “Astrid said the spell worked. You share our magic.”</p><p>Hope nodded. “Yes I do. Now Josie is going to be in here to watch you in a few minutes. She’ll make sure you’re okay until we stop Valka. Okay?”</p><p>“Okay.” Rowena said as she led Alex over to the paper crayons.</p><p>Bonnie POV:</p><p>When the four witches got to the school Bonnie and Freya hid while Lizzie snuck around back. Hope walked right up to Valka. Bonnie and Freya had used magic to be able to hear what she said. </p><p>“Hello Valka.” Hope said. </p><p>Valka smiled. “Ah one of three here to surrender?”</p><p>“I’m giving myself up for my sister and my cousin.” Hope said. “You get me isn’t that enough.”</p><p>“I’m afraid not dear. I want all of you.”</p><p>Before anyone could move Lizzie came up behind Valka and stabbed her with a knife Hope had enchanted, Siphoning her magic as she did. “Hello again.”</p><p>Valka was getting weaker just as they had expected but before she fell to the ground she pushed the knife out and pushed Lizzie back. “You shouldn’t have done that little girl.” </p><p>Snapping her fingers Lizzie’s neck snapped. Bonnie nearly screamed and ran to her but Freya healed her back. Hope was staring at Lizzie’s dead body in shock.</p><p>While Valka was staring at her work Bonnie noticed Hope’s eyes glow gold and than purple. She turned to Freya who looked scared. That wasn’t good.</p><p>Hope POV:</p><p>Before Valka could even make a move Hope had already begun to attack her. She didn’t even touch her as the magic began to circle Valka. She let it out all of her power was tied to her rage and her pain and she was releasing it.</p><p>Valka had begun to choke falling to the ground and greying. “You killed her.” Hope said. “You killed my friend, and you wanted my sister. And I think it’s time you learned what happens when you mess with a Mikaelson.”</p><p>The circle became brighter taking Valka over. Soon it had vanished and all that was left was the grey corpse of Valka. She felt someone grab her arm.</p><p>Turning she saw Freya and Bonnie both shocked. Bonnie ran to Lizzie’s body tear streaming down her face. Freya was looking at Valka’s corpse. “Hope can you, burn her. Just to be safe.”</p><p>Hope nodded turning back to Valka. She waved her hand and the body burst into flames. She felt a tear run down her face as she turned back to Freya. “We should get back.”</p><p>Freya nodded sadly. “Yes, we should.”</p><p>Caroline POV:</p><p>MG and Landon had come down both being apologetic for what Hope had done. They had told the adults that Josie was with the kids insuring nothing went wrong. </p><p>When Freya came back a worried look on her face all of the color had drained from Caroline’s face. Klaus had to hold her back from running over. </p><p>Than she saw Lizzie’s body. She collapsed against Klaus not being able to hold herself up anymore. She felt him pick her up as she sobbed.</p><p>“She’s not dead.” MG said. </p><p>Caroline opened her eyes to look at him. Everyone else was jus as confused. “What do you mean she’s not dead?” Hope nearly yelled.</p><p>“She had my blood in her system.” MG said. “She’ll wake up soon, in transition. And because she’s a Siphon she’ll.”</p><p>“Keep her magic.” Kol finished. “So you were blood sharing with your witch girlfriend?”</p><p>“Lizzie’s in transition?” Josie asked. Caroline hadn’t even realized she was in the room.</p><p>MG nodded. “She should wake up soon right?”</p><p>Klaus nodded. “Love come on. She’ll be okay.”</p><p>Caroline let out one finale sob as she looked at Klaus. It was over. She had Klaus back and everyone she loved was all right. She let all of her pain seep out as she clung to him. Lizzie would be fine. Everything would be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Valka is dead. Hope is full bad ass because she must, i just had to add those hybrid eyes. And i also just had to make Lizzie a hybrid.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caroline POV:</p><p>It had been a week since the defeat of Valka and everything had been surprisingly calm. They had held a funeral for Alaric, Matt, and Raphael. Elena had been the only problem and it was decided that Klaus and Elijah would compel her to forget everything. Literally everything and give her a simple human life far away.</p><p>Lizzie had transitioned into a hybrid surprisingly well. She seemed to have gotten Caroline’s obsessive control. She was a natural at it and with Caroline helping her she was one of the only baby vampires in the group to never kill someone.</p><p>And now it seemed they would finally be leaving Mystic Falls. Klaus had insisted that once everything was settled he would take her and Alex to a few of his favorite places in Europe to make up for the missed years. Hope had been reluctant but it was only for the next three months before the summer break and than she would return to New Orleans and have as much time with Klaus as she wanted.</p><p>“Are you ready love?” he asked wrapping his arms around her waist and kiss her head. </p><p>She smiled. “Yes Nik. Where exactly are you taking us?”</p><p>He smiled. “Oh that’s a surprise my love. You and our little light are going to be shown all of the best.”</p><p>“Can we stop at the Hermitage? I want to see your painting.”</p><p>She felt him smirk against the back of her head. “Now what kind of husband would I be if I didn’t show my wife all of my creations.”</p><p>“Mommy.” She looked down to see Alex running over to them. “Cissy said we get to go on a plane. Are we going back to Paris?”</p><p>“We are going to anywhere daddy picks.” She answered breaking away from Klaus and picking up the little girl. “He’s missed us and now he wants to give us and your baby brother everything we could ever want.”</p><p>“Thank you daddy.” She said. “Can we do more drawing?”</p><p>Caroline smiled at the light in Klaus’s eyes. He always said she had light but the look in his eyes was different. For the first time ever Klaus was happy without any threat and it made her want to cry with joy.</p><p>“Of course we can my little light.” He said, “We can draw as much as you like.”</p><p>Davina POV:</p><p>“Are you sure about this?” Kol asked. “I mean we don’t have to move to New Orleans.”</p><p>Davina rolled her eyes. “We aren’t moving, we’re temporarily staying there until the baby is born so I can be closer to Marcel and you can spend more time with your resurrected family members.”</p><p>Kol groaned. “But I can do that with us living in England.”</p><p>“And we will.” she said. </p><p>“I wouldn’t be surprised if Nik and Caroline stay there when this is all over too.” Kol said.</p><p>“Why?” Davina asked. “I thought Klaus loved New Orleans.”</p><p>“He does.” Kol said. “But he wants somewhere he doesn’t associate with pain meaning no New Orleans and no Mystic Falls. And if I know my brother he will not let his children grow up somewhere below par. He’ll probably buy a castle, well another castle.”</p><p>Davina giggled. “I will never not laugh at your family’s insanity.”</p><p>“You still don’t know the half of it my little witch.”</p><p>Hope POV:</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want to take some school off?” Hayley asked.</p><p>Hope rolled her eyes. “Mom I want to be here to help my friends. And dad said I should stay.”</p><p>“Your father only said that so he can go off with his wife on vacation and leave you alone.”</p><p>“Mom.” Hope growled. “Stop it. He’s going off with Alex. My sister. And his mate. I want dad happy and this makes him happy. He missed years with Alex.”</p><p>“He missed years with you.” Hayley yelled. “He shouldn’t care more about your sister than you because your sister is Caroline’s daughter.”</p><p>“Mom shut up.” Hope yelled. She noticed the pictures on the walls shake. “Mom dad didn’t have a choice with me. And I know he would never do that again. You are going to stop hating my little sister and Caroline because I will not let you.”</p><p>“Hope.” Hayley tried.</p><p>“No mother.” Hope said. “Now go off to uncle Elijah. And don’t tell him all about you’re little hate for my little sister.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And there is the end. The two epilogues should be up next week depending on how busy i am and how much the new Cassandra Clare book gets me out of my Klaroline mind set.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Epilogue 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caroline POV:</p><p>Caroline laughed at the face of the poor girl Rebekah was ordering around. It was her and Marcel’s second wedding and as expected Rebekah was going very over board. </p><p>Caroline smiled as she looked down at her son William. It had been nine months since the defeat of Valka and three since the birth of William and his cousin Daphne. Both sharing a birthday do to Astrid’s magical medaling.</p><p>The hole inside her that she had felt for the past three years had slowly been filled by her time with Klaus. He brought her and Alex all over Europe and they even made a quick stop in Tokyo near the beginning of their six-month trip. </p><p>When they had returned from the trip and she had William the New Orleans compound had become quite full. Hope returning from school and Kol and Davina temporarily returning with Marcel and Rebekah meant that for the first time in likely ever the entire Mikaelson family including spouses and children were all under the same roof.</p><p>Rowena, Henrick, Alex, and Nick all enjoyed the full compound and had made a slightly frantic Rebekah’s past month even worse by refusing to sit still during her fittings. She had decided that all five of the young children would be her flower children as she called them, something Henrick and Nick and greatly disliked.</p><p>She stood from her seat as she saw Alex and Henry run in. Their hands were both covered in frosting and Alex’s blond curls were messy having fallen from Rebekah’s insisted elaborate up do.</p><p>“Why are you two covered in frosting?” Freya asked as she finished doing Hope’s hair.</p><p>“We found the cake.” Alex giggled. “Nick and Row are there now, Row told us to get forks.”</p><p>Rebekah’s eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head. “Bonnie take Bekah to Elijah and Klaus to calm her down. Hope could you hold Will while I go get the kids away from the cake.”</p><p>Hope smiled and took the little boy from Caroline’s arms. “Come here Will. We’re going to go see the flowers downstairs.”</p><p>Caroline smiled at the sight. Hope had loved her little brother instantly just like with Alex. Caroline always thought Hope had been so lonely being the only one of her kind when she had first come to the school but now she had two siblings who she like the rest of the Mikaelson family spoiled rotten.</p><p>After the death of Alaric Caroline had decided to turn the running of the school over to Bonnie and Damon. Both agreeing. Even more interesting was that barely a day after Will and Daphne were born Caroline was summoned up to Mystic Falls to find Bonnie four months pregnant.</p><p>Rebekah and Marcel’s bonding wedding was going to be the end of the packed compound. Rebekah had planned an unsurprising two month long honeymoon that made the entire household snicker. </p><p>Kol and Davina would be returning to their home in England. Hope would be going back to the Salvatore school where Lizzie was adjusting quite well to being a hybrid. And Klaus and Caroline would be moving into a large and insanely beautiful castle only a few miles away from Kol and Davina.</p><p>Caroline had been torn between scolding Klaus for buying them a castle and enjoying the fact that he had given her everything she ever wanted. She had surrendered when Klaus had given Alex a tiara and the little girl had nearly lost her mind with joy.</p><p>Davina POV:</p><p>Davina smiled as she watched the ceremony. Elijah and Klaus had walked Rebekah down the aisle and now stood up near Freya who was performing the bonding. </p><p>Daphne squirmed in her arms probably do to the mass of bright pink tool she was wearing curtsey of Rebekah. Daphne had been adored by Rowena and Henry from the day she was born. The only person who had been more attached to her then her siblings was Kol who had treated her like a princess and barely let her out of his sight.</p><p>After the ceremony was over Davina gave Daphne to her sister and Hope as she dragged Kol out onto the dance floor. </p><p>“Stop looking at Hope and Row to make sure Daphne is okay. She’s fine. I want to dance with my husband.” She said as Kol kept looking over.</p><p>Kol sighed. “Is it so bad to not want my beautiful baby daughter out of my sight?”</p><p>“No, but I think your wife would like her husband back. This is our last night before it’s just us and the kids in a giant estate.”</p><p>Kol’s face formed into a wide smirk. “Maybe we should give them another sibling then.”</p><p>Davina nearly chocked on thin air. “Oh no. I will be using all of my magic to insure that we are not having any more children for at least the next four decades. After they’ve all gotten married then we can discuss it.”</p><p>“Like you think Rowena and Daphne are ever getting married.”</p><p>Davina slapped his arm as they danced. “You will let them get married or I will stick you in the dungeon. If Klaus can accept Landon and MG you can accept to idea that one day’s our daughters will get married.”</p><p>“Very well my little witch.” he said leaning down to kiss her lightly. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy before.”</p><p>Davina smiled softly turning away just enough to see Henrick and Rowena dancing with each other before turning back at Kol. “Neither have I. But we will be this happy for the rest of our lives.”</p><p>“For always and forever.” He whispered before kissing her again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Epilogue 2; 7 years later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Davina POV:</p><p>William, Daphne, and Alex ran around the garden chasing each other and using their magic to send objects in the way of the others. With such power Davina and Caroline had reluctantly aloud the children to use their magic for small things to help with their control.</p><p>Do to their close age the three children had become nearly inseparable and even had magic lessons together. The England estate Kol and Davina lived in do to Hope’s engagement party.</p><p>Klaus had nearly lost it but reluctantly accepted his daughter’s engagement. He seemed to take it better then when Lizzie had showed up two years prior saying she’d eloped with MG and Klaus had nearly bit the poor vampire.</p><p>“Aunt D.” a young voice shouted. She turned to see Jordan Rebekah and Marcel’s five-year-old son running over. He was fallowed by Bonnie and Damon’s six-year-old twins Stefan and Rose. </p><p>Davina smiled as she picked up her nephew. “Hi sweetie. Did you guys run from the dress fittings.” The three nodded.</p><p>“It was horrible.” Stefan said. “Aunt Bekah is really mean about our clothes.”</p><p>Davina giggled as she looked up to find Rowena and Caroline. Hope and Rowena had both turned on purpose keeping their magic when they did Rowena at seventeen and Hope only a month or so after Rebekah and Marcel’s wedding.</p><p>“Oh calm down, aunt Bekah isn’t that bad.” Caroline said, picking Rose up. “Now let’s get you guys back to Bon.”</p><p>Another development was Bonnie’s new invention. An immortality spell cast upon herself, Damon, and Keelin. </p><p>“No she’ll make us where fancy clothes.” Rose pouted. </p><p>Caroline shook her head. “Who could guess she’s Damon’s daughter.” She said directing her comment at Davina and Rowena before turning back to the little girl in her arms. “You have to its cousin Hope’s engagement party.”</p><p>Rowena leaned down to whisper in the girls ear. “After I’ll take you outside and you can ruin the dress in the lake.”</p><p>Rose giggled and clapped her hands together excited. “Ya and magic lessons.”</p><p>Rose like her mother was a very capable Bennet witch even at her young age. She was nowhere near the strength of the Mikaelson children but was still incredibly strong.</p><p>Davina stood up and walked over to the young witches. “Girls, Will it’s time to get ready for the party.”</p><p>Alex smiled as she grabbed her brother’s arm noticing her mother. “Mommy do we get to wear the tiara and crown daddy got us, please for Cissy’s birthday.”</p><p>Caroline shook her head at the children. “Of course you can sweetie. We’ll get them from your jewel vault after you get dressed.”</p><p>The kids smiled bringing Daphne with them as they ran towards the large mansion. Davina turned towards Caroline with a raised eyebrow. “Their jewels vault?”</p><p>Caroline shrugged. “I can’t stop Nik from spoiling them, plus Rebekah really likes diamonds as birthday gifts.”</p><p>Caroline POV:</p><p>Caroline smiled as she watched the happiness of the engagement party. She saw Lizzie Josie and Hope happily talking. As well as the young children running around everyone. It always amazed her just how many young children the Mikaelson family had. </p><p>She felt Klaus wrap his arm around her waist, kissing her on the side of her head. “DO you enjoy the party my love.”</p><p>She nodded. “Of course I do Nik. It’s amazing. I’m surprised you haven’t threatened Landon.”</p><p>“Who says I didn’t earlier.” He said with a smirk that earned him a slap on the arm. “Kidding, I know my daughter can deal with him herself if he ever hurt her.”</p><p>She smiled turning back to their children. “You know a decade ago you were dead and I was sobbing over Alex trying to bring you back.”</p><p>He pulled her around and into a hug knowing how much talking about that time hurt her. “But it’s over now. And I promise I will never ever leave you or our children again. We will be together all of us for eternity.”</p><p>She smiled, kissing him softly. When they pulled apart she noticed him smirking at her. “You know we are excellent parents.”</p><p>She shook her head at him for bringing it up again. “You remember my rule yes. Every half century you are allowed to ask. We have enough children. And if you had any more you might just buy them a country.”</p><p>“Always my lovely light, always.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's the end. Thank you for all who read and enjoyed this story which i got the idea for at 3 in the morning while i remembered how much i hated the TO season 5 ending.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>